


My Zany Roommate

by DarkMelodies26



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 4th Wall Breaking, Abusive Ex, Andrew Garfield Spider-Man, Angst, Bath Time, Cute Wade, Gen, Hamilton - Freeform, He needs love, Hurt Wade, I do not own Deadpool, I do not own Spiderman, I do not own any registered Marvel character featured in this work, I love this man ok, Like I'm a slut for the Hamilton soundtrack tbh, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Only the plotline, PTSD, Pansexual Reader - Freeform, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Rated M, Reader and Wade are best friends, Responsible Wade, Rubber Ducks, Scarred Wade, Spideypool - Freeform, Talk about crushes, Wade Has Issues, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade in a maid outfit, Wade is the big brother reader never wanted, and by Chuck he's gonna get it in spades, and generic characters, and roomates, and vice versa, because Wade Wilson deserves happiness, because Wade would under no circumstances date a teenager, bff lingo, but I am fully capable to write angst, comma after the dearest, deadpool freeform, gender nuetral reader, girl talk, he's gonna get them too, i don't own deadpool, lots of Hamilton ref., mentions of abuse, mostly fluff and humor, mostly for Wade's potty mouth, narration, or mattie, or spidey, or you know, platonic crushes, reader is Wade's rock, reader is a civilian, same thing really, talking with Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 20,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMelodies26/pseuds/DarkMelodies26
Summary: You adore Wade, really. From the bottom of your heart. He doesn't eat all the food, he leaves your stuff be, he pays rent. But no roommate is perfect. You still love him though, because it's nice to have someone there at the end of the day.





	1. "Hi there! Nice to meet you! Ignore the blood sweet cheeks-"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I Met My Roommate, references everywhere.

Prelude

     You sighed, taking a sip of your drink through the straw, blowing depressed bubbles into the cup. That was another potential roommate gone. You crossed the name off your small list. 'So that makes a cat lady, a druggie, and just a plain asshole.' You thought dryly, eyeing the last name on your list. 'Wade Wilson' Written in your handwriting. You sighed, you weren't scheduled to meet him for another hour and a half. You needed a roommate in order to sustain your decent apartment. It wasn't the ritz, but it was nicer than most of the other apartments in the area. You lived on the outskirts of Hell's Kitchen, making it considerably cheap, but not cheap enough to be sustained by a college student alone. Especially with limited funds.

     You stood up, stretching. A small walk would do wonders for your sore legs. The popping sound of your joints confirming this theory. You walked out, rolling your eyes at J. J. Jameson's ranting about Spider-Man. For the 5th time today. You were one of the people who rooted for him, you figured that he did he best. He had all of New York to protect on the street level. The Avengers protected the entire planet, so they were a little less likely to protect a random person getting mugged. You'd seen Spidey save people in person one time. You could careless about the man behind the mask, you knew he had to be a good man though, so you left it be.

     You paused, hearing the sound of struggle in the alleyway. 'Leave it alone.' Your common sense begged, but you had a minor hero complex. If someone was in trouble, and if you could do something about it, you had to do something. It was just your nature. Probably why you were on team Instinct rather than Valor or Mystic to be honest. You grabbed a pipe from the alleyway and entered, seeing a man holding a woman down, trying to rip her shirt open. Your eyes narrowed in fury, you saw red. You knew the effect rape had on someone, your best friend was buried in white six feet under with a broken neck because of it.

     "HEY ASSBUTT!" You shouted, throwing the pipe at the asshole, effectively knocking him off the woman. She looked at you like you were an angel as she scrambled up, running over to you. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She said before continuing to run off, hopefully to call the cops. "You *huff* whore!" The would be rapist grabbed you, pulling you into the alley. "Oh really? They seem like a nice enough person to me." A cheerful voice said as the man was pulled off of you and promptly slung into an opposing wall. 

     A man in a red suit stood in front of you, a hand place menacingly on the katana on his back. "Seems like you're the piece of shit in this alley buddy." Deadpool said, a bit of an edge to his cheerful tone. You looked away as Deadpool cut the mans head off, before turning to you. "Why hello there! Nice to meet you, ignore the blood sweet cheeks. Say if you're not in too much shock can you tell me the way to "The Lucky Cat" café? I'm looking for a (Y/n) (L/n)." "T-That'd be me. So, you're Wade Wilson then?" You could practically see his smile. "Yup!" And that is how You met your roommate.


	2. "Wade I thought we agreed not to take work home?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a routine night. Come home, clean blood off the carpet while listening to Hamilton, eat dinner, take a platonic bath together, watch golden girls and mama's family, Then fall asleep on the couch with platonic snuggles.

    You cracked your neck and unlocked the door. It had been a long day, not bad, just long and tiring. You wanted to take a hot bath, and just chill. "Hey Wade I'm home." You said calmly, before stopping abruptly. Wade paused in his work, his maid costume rustling as he turned around to wave, dropping the foot of the body he was dragging along the floor. "Oh hey sweet cheeks, just taking out the trash." "Wade I thought we agreed not to bring work home?" 

     You and Wade agreed to both give up doing work at home, though your part of that bargain involved not studying up too late and working on fan fiction for too long. His end of the bargain was to not bring mafia members here to interrogate and kill them. Blood was a bitch to get out of carpet. At least your carpet was brown so if you missed any it would just blend in enough to be ignored. "I know but this fucker followed me here and I was just minding my own business buying ingredients for pancakes!" Wade said nonchalant, whining a bit at the end.

     "And you dropped the ingredients?" "Yep." You could see the pout through his mask, making the corners of your mouth tilt up. Wade was a screwball, but he was also a really sweet guy. Probably the sweetest, kindest one you'd ever met. But you shared no more than a platonic relationship, which was fine on both fronts. All the fun of being in a romantic relationship, just sans kissing and sex. "Alright, get rid of him while I clean up in here. Then we'll have some left over BLT pasta or something." Wade perked up once he realized that you weren't mad at him.

     "Okie Dokie!" He said cheerfully, throwing the body out a window, hitting a cat. You rolled you eyes as he followed, living with the man was like living with a cartoon. You sighed, turning on the Hamilton soundtrack, and got to work using Wade's homemade cleaner. You weren't sure what was in it but it smelled like lemons and it got the job done. About halfway through "Cabniet Battle #1" Wade got back, just in time to finish Hamilton's lines. "HEY BEND OVER I'LL SHOW YOU-" "Wade there are kids in the building." You said bluntly, getting up. Wade pouted again. "Killjoy." You smirked and patted his cheek lovingly. "Only for you dearest." 

    "Comma after the dearest?" "Not for you." "Aw why?" He said, following you into the kitchen. "You know the comma after dearest is reserved for the love of my life, not an Angelica type situation, but hubby or wifey situation." "Then what am I?" "Lafayette." "Aw yis." The two of you chatted idly about your days, you about a rude customer in the bookstore (Wade told you that he'd be happy to gut him for free. Jokingly of course, you knew Wade too well now, he'd never kill a civilian just for being a dick.), and he told you all about the mafia dickheads he slaughtered before shopping. "I'm taking a bath." You announced putting your dishes in the dishwasher. "Ooh! I'll join!" He said, grabbing his rubber duck. 

     This was commonplace between you now to take baths together. It saved hot water, it was nice to talk, and splash each other a bit. You got undressed, making Wade whistle playfully, you responded by giving him an exaggerated wink. But there was a deeper meaning behind this, an unspoken one. It was confidence building. For you, it meant revealing scars, stretch marks, everything else of that nature. For Wade, it was about overcoming his self-imposed hatred of his body. His disgusting, scarred, bruised and abused body. In his eyes at least. In your eyes, He was just Wade. 

And he helped you realize that you, were just you. The two of you hopped in (In Wade's case literally), and began to joke. ("CAPTAIN DUCKMO NO!" "DUCKMAL SAVE ME!") A couple of duck puns later, scrubbing and washing, and more roleplaying with the rubber ducks you got out upon Wade realizing that Golden Girls was coming on on Logo and like fuck he was missing that. 

    The two of you settled down on the couch, you in fuzzy batman pj's and Wade in his robe and boxers. You sat comfortably together, snickering at Sophia, admiring Dorthy, catcalling Blanche and adoring Rose. You perked up as Mama's family came on, Wade  fell asleep. After a while you too fell asleep on Wade's chest, the sounds of the tv droned on in the otherwise silent apartment.

 

 

 


	3. R-E-S-P-E-C-T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get triggered when you see injustice, especially injustice over basic human respect. warning: Homophobic behaviors from some random asshole, but it's put down really quickly. Part update part vent tbh.

     Your eyes narrowed and your lips curled into an angered snarl. Your heart rushed in your ears, the blood pumping rapidly through your veins as it grew hot. You distinctly felt Wade getting pissed too. Sam saw you over the womans' shoulder, her green eyes widening. You were pissed, your eyes had a devilish tint.

     I hate to stop here but perhaps you need more elaboration before we continue hm? Let's rewind about, an hour maybe? *Uses Satisfaction rewind effects, humming along.* 

Time Jump: - 2 hours

     Wade was singing "Helpless" in the shower, loudly and off-key. "CaUSe BAAAAAAABEH I'M- Hey who's the wise ass?" He asked, peeking out from around the shower curtain, only to shriek loudly like a woman and use the shower curtain to cover his chest. "Pervert!" Sorry sorry accident. Too far back, by the way it helps if you clear your throat first. "Oh thanks mysterious narrator!" Wade said happily. "Actually could you do me a teensy tiny favor before you go?" He asked with a more serious tone. Yes? "Could you get me a towel?" Sure. Wade nodded at the screen, grabbed the fluffy towel, and then went back to singing. Anyway, ahead then. 

Time Jump: + 1 hour & 43 minutes.

     Wade seemed to be looking at something which you passively ignored. "So where to first Wade? I assume you have a place in mind?" "Yeah, Panda Express." "No tacos or a certain Mexican dish?" Wade huffed. "I love chimichangas but I swear the fandom is always 'Chimichangas, it must be chimichangas!' like it's the only damn food I like to eat. Seriously it's like Italy and pasta, it's not his only line or quotable moment!" You snickered while he ranted, going on about a "fandom". You weren't entire sure what that was but Wade never failed to amuse when you implied about "over-used" tropes in the fandom-verse. "I'm hungry, i'm getting Chinese." You shrugged, pointing to Hot Topic. "I'm going in there, meet you there in about half an hour maybe?" Wade sniggered. "Ok." You blushed, indignant. "I'll have you know they have plenty of quality things, there's a Harry Potter shirt in there that i've been eyeing for forever." Wade had a shit-eating grin under his mask and you knew it. "Maybe i'll go with and play "Welcome to the Black Parade" again, I think a dude nearly cried the last time-" "Go get food or get punched." You warned, crossing your arms and watched Wade leave cackling and singing "Move bitch!". You sighed, face palming before entering the store.

     You browsed the racks aimlessly after finding your shirt, when you bumped into someone. "Sorry." You said shyly, while they laughed it off, their green eyes showing no malice. You blushed, taking a step back. "No worries. I'm Sam." They introduced, holding out their hand. "She and her pronouns please." You smiled gently and told her yours, along with you name. "(Y/n) huh? Not bad. Hey do you know any good Doctor Who shirts, my boyfriend told me I needed to get into the spirit if i'm going to be watching the show for the first time." You shyly nodded, making idle chatter as you lead her to the fandom shirts, gazing at the rack. "This one looks good." It was simple, black with Doctor Who quotes in white lettering forming the Tardis. "Huh, I kinda like it. You have good taste." Sam gave you a happy grin. "Anytime." You replied quietly, your shyness (especially around pretty girls and guys) taking effect. But any chance of flirting was gone once you heard 'boyfriend'. You were many things, a ho and home-wrecker not being two of them. Besides, it must be serious if she's willing to watch a show she knows nothing about with him. It takes trust to blind-react binge watch.

     Let's just say you didn't trust Wade very much when he wanted you to watch something. Would you trust him to catch you if you fell? Yes. Would you trust him to be your wingman? Yes. Would you trust him with your life? Yes. Would you trust him to show you on something on the Internet? Hell no. Lucifer will be frenching Micheal (which according to half the SPN 'fandom', he was) in hell before that happened again. You waved good bye to Sam and walked out, right into Wade who was waggling his eyebrows. "So who was that?" "Taken." You replied simply, grabbing the ice cream from his hand and taking a bite of the (f/f) goodness. [Favorite Flavor} Wade sighed, throwing his arm over your shoulder dramatically. "I'm sorry friend, don't worry, there are plenty of fish in the sea." He said loudly, causing you to bump into someone...for the second time today. "Sorry!" You said, quickly to make sure none of your ice cream got on his sleeve. "It's fine." A warm voice said, making you look up. And immeadiately turn bright pink. He was handsome, with hair you weren't entirely sure was rust colored or normal brown, stubble lining his chin and cheeks. He was taller than you, but not a towering giant, with lean muscle from what you could see. He wore sunglasses, which made you think two things. He was either blind or a douchebag.

     Seeing as he didn't go all macho-jackass you assumed it to be the later. "You seemed distressed, are you holding something?" (Of course he knew this because of the smell, but you didn't know that.) "Y-Yeah, my ice cream. I uh, didn't get any on you. I'm still sorry though." He grinned. "No harm no foul. I'm Matt." He held out his hand, a little away from you. (Again this was done on purpose, had to keep appearances, even with harmless cute civilians.) "(Y/n)." You said, reaching out to shake his hand. His hands were rougher than Sam's, especially around the knuckles, you pressed gently against his palm when you saw a scrape. Bruises lined the knuckles, making you furrow your eyebrows. Had he been in a fight? Upon re-examination you noticed a cut on his lip and another bruise hidden just under his hairline. You decided not to question it. "Well s-see you around." He grinned, revealing pearly white teeth. "Hope for it." You blushed and walked away, seeing Wade staring back, an absolutely predatory grin on his face underneath the mask. "Oh we are so having a girl talk later." You smiled sweetly. "Sure, and we can talk about your crush on a certain we-" He covered your mouth. "Ok ok, no teasing, at least until tonight." You chuckled. "Deal." 

     "You are a boy! There is no such thing as 'Transgender'!" A woman screeched, making your head swivel around as your justice sense tingled. You saw Sam, cowering from a blonde woman screaming at her, pointing at her. Your temper flared as you started towards them, seeing red. Wade grabbed you by the arm. "I hate it too, but you can't just go kick-" "You're nothing but a disgrace, a freak!"

     Your eyes narrowed and your lips curled into an angered snarl. Your heart rushed in your ears, the blood pumping rapidly through your veins as it grew hot. You distinctly felt Wade getting pissed too. Sam saw you over the womans' shoulder, her green eyes widening. You were pissed, your eyes had a devilish tint to them as Wade let you go. He could let many things go, but calling someone a freak in front of him was a bad idea. "Wade hold my bag." "I got your bag kick her ass, I'm going to snap chat this shit." You stomped over to the woman and grabbed her by the shoulder.

    "Who the fuck do you think you are to talk to someone like that?!" You hissed as the woman took a step back, her bright pink mouth forming an "o". "You don't even know her! Was she bothering you? Was she stopping you in the middle of a FUCKING mall just to call you a freak?! Did she tell you that being a cis woman was wrong? No! She was leaving you alone you slimy sack of rat shit!" You growled heatedly while onlookers encouraged you on. "W-Why I never- Who do you think you're talking to?!" "A slimy sack of rat shit I believe is what I said but then again shit can't hear." 

     The woman huffed indignant as she stomped away, people giving you thumbs up and some light clapping. "I think you might be my new favorite hero." Sam grinned, poking your nose. "Just doin' my civic duty ma'am." She laughed before leaving, waving goodbye. "Impressive." You jumped as Matt came into view, a blonde man in the distance looking confused back at him before seeing you and rolling his eyes. The blonde man gave you a smile to show he meant no foul while you gave a meek one back. "It was nothing, just a lesson on basic human decency." You said, looking down at your scuffed up shoes. "Well, here's my card if you want to discuss lessons of human decency, over dinner perhaps?" You giggled and took the card, watching him walk away. 

     "Oh we are so adding that to girl talk, mhmm." You playfully shoved Wade back, looking closer at the card. "Matt Murdock, attorney of law?!" "A lawyer! Ooh get it (Y/n)!" "Shut up Wade!"


	4. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE AGNST because we all need a friend to talk to, and help. Mentions of Rape, Abuse, and PTSD. Also Hamilton references and names because if you refer to the tag you'll be reminded that I am indeed an addict for the Hamilton soundtrack and fandom.

     You slipped on the oversized shirt and fuzzy batman pajama pants, ready for your "girl talk" with Wade. It was simple enough, binge watching a show on Netflix (Or watching a movie), shoveling junk food down your throats, and talking smack about coworkers/talking about crushes. You were fairly certain Wade was going to grill you on Matt, even though you still weren't sure if you'd call him or not. It had been a really long time since you'd dated anyone, not sense- Your grip on your shirt tightened. No, he was gone, long gone. Out of your life, and in a cell, for a few more months at least. The restraining order of 15 miles would keep you safe, not to mention Wade. "Hey (Y/n)! Hurry up or i'm watching Kill la Kill without you!" You snorted. "And if I don't?"

    "Then i'm eating your precious chips." He said as he gave a maniacal laugh. You gave an exaggerated gasp as you opened the door. "You fiend! Have at thee!" You lunged at him playfully, snatching the bag as you sat on him. Wade smirked. "Ha, my plan worked!" You eyes widened as he began to tickle your sides. "WADE NUUUUUU!" You squealed with laughter as Wade tickled you without mercy, kicking out your legs in an attempt to get him off. "ADMIT DEFEAT KNAVE!" "N-N-NEVER Y-YOU SCO-O-OUNDR_ AHAHAHAHAHA"

     The two of you paused by a quiet knock. You got up, shooting Wade a dirty look before opening the door. A tired woman gave you a sheepish smile. "Hi, i'm sorry to bother you, really. But I just got my son to sleep, so can you pretty please keep it down?" She requested shyly. "Oh of course, we're so sorry." You apologized lowly, guilt gnawing at your heart. "Scout's honor. Hey, how about we make it up to you?" Wade also asked, guilt obvious in his voice. The woman bit her lip. "Actually, my babysitter cancelled her appointment for tomorrow, and I heard that you two were very good with children....could you maybe? Just until 7 to 10, possibly 11?" You grinned. "No problem, go get some sleep." She smiled gratefully.

    "My name is Eliza, Phillip really is a sweet boy. I'm his surrogate actually, and get to spend two months with him at a time, but I guess a break is required every now and again."You nodded, having seen Eliza with her girlfriend Maria a couple of times, and a energetic man coming by to visit his son. What was his name? Alexander? "No prob bob, we'll pick him up at 7 on the dot." Eliza waved goodbye, hopefully to take a nap. You closed the door and opened your chips, heading to the couch. "Well, glad we had no other plans." Wade said, plopping down on the couch while you sat crosslegged next to him. "Oh shush, you love kids." You chided, turning on Netflix. "You're right, so what movie?" You gasped happily. "Coraline." "No!" Wade said, attempting to grab the remote. "Why not?" You said, holding it away. "That is a creepy ass movie." "Is not, it's a very good movie." You argued, turning it on anyway. Wade shivered as it began, the doll coming in through the window.

     He looked away as the Beldam began to cut into it. You paused the movie. "Wade, are you ok." Wade stayed silent, shivering slightly. "Turn it off please." You complied, leaving it on the search. "I thought you didn't have dreams anymore Wade?" He sighed, laying his head in your lap. "I don't, but memories sometimes get hard to repress sweetheart." You flinched, eyes flickering to your forearm. "Yeah, I know what that's like, well maybe not to the same extent." Wade looked up at you, confusion in his eyes before seeing where your gaze was at. "Someone, hurt you?" You gulped, you hadn't quite told Wade of your ex boyfriend. "His name was Riley (If that's your name, sorry), he was a little less than nice. He never raped me, but he'd beat the shit out of me in a second, threatened to send the nude pictures he'd taken of me without my consent. It was when he tried to rape me that I finally got the courage to rat out his ass. He's spent a year and a half on the charges of domestic violence, and stuff. He gets out in a few months, I have a 15 mile restraining order on him." You admitted, stroking Wade's shoulder to keep him calm.

     "I'll kill him." He said finally, turned away from you. "There's no point to stab at scars Wade, it's ok." You assured. "No, it's not! He got off way too easy! No one should ever-" He sobbed, making your eyes widen. You hurriedly hugged him, wrapping your arms around his waist while he cried. "N-no one should ever attempt that vile-disgusting." "Wade it's ok, she'll never do that to you again. I promise." You said as he turned around, burying his face into your shoulder. "It was awful. I felt so, _disgusting_ , so used..... I sometimes wonder how anyone would want to touch me again. As if-" You shushed him gently, knowing the next words would make him feel worse. "I know Wade, It's ok." You held up his face, gently brushing your thumb over his scarred cheek to wipe away the tears. "Wade, you're one of the most beautiful people i've ever met. Ryan Reynolds mixed with Sharpee or not."

     He smiled brightly. "What would I do without a friend like you?" "Crash and burn. Never do your laundry, always eat junk, annoy the piss out of everyone." You chuckled and joked, kissing his forehead. "Now lets' watch a movie. You pick." You settled on Hercules. You were resting on his chest, his arms wrapped around you because 'he needed a teddy bear.' "Hey (Y/n)?" "Hm?" "You're the closest friend I got." You chuckled. "Wilson, don't throw away your shot."The two of you never got around to talking about a certain web-slinger or hot blind lawyers, but after that night, the two of you knew that you'd be a package deal for the rest of your lives. 


	5. Adventures in Babysitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade as it would turn out, is very good with kids. Also sorry guys but I've been a walker basically for the last week.

     You opened the door to see a brightly smiling Eliza holding a giggling baby boy with a poof of brown curls and emeralds for eyes. You gasped and smiled, leaning down slightly and holding out your fingers. Phillip giggled and shook your hand, willingly letting his mother hand him over. "He seems to like you, Phillip is a very good judge of character." Eliza praised, stroking his hair. "Mommy will be back in a bit sweetheart." She kissed his forehead before leaving, rushing off to her date. "Is the baby here?" Wade asked, popping his head around the corner, mask on. "Yup." You said, turning around. Phillip's eyes widened upon seeing Wade. "And he's going to say Sp-" "Deadpwool!" Phillip said excitedly, reaching out to the masked superhero. Wade blinked a few times, before smiling. "Hey buddy, you know who I am?" Phillip nodded. "Katwanas!" You resisted the urge to giggle at Wade's equally excited expression.

    "Hey buddy, you want a snack?" Phillip nodded, letting you transfer him into Wade's arms. "So we got apples, popcorn, peanut butter, what'd you want little buddy?" Wade asked, showing him the array of treats. "Pop!" Phillip said excitedly, reaching for the popcorn. "Ok!" Wade grinned, handing it to him."Thanks Mr.Pwool!" Phillip sat down and began munching on the popcorn happily, as though there was no wrong in the world. "So Phillip, what do you want to do?" You asked, holding up a few board games, toys, and paper. "Drawing!" He said excitedly, beaming even more as you put down the paper. "My daddy likes drwawing and stuff. He's vewy good." You hummed, watching him draw. He was very good at his age, better than Wade by a long shot. "Hey Phil what do you think?" Wade asked, showing his crudely drawn stick portraits. Phillip hummed, narrowing his eyes. "Needs more wowk, but my daddy and mommy say prwactice makes pwerfect. Pop agwees with him."

     Phillip said encouragingly, patting the top of Wade's head. "Thanks little buddy." Wade said, a smile showing under his mask as he began to scribble again. You could draw as well, a little anyway. Your art style was very anime and cartoonish, not at all realistic, but still pretty good. "So Phillip, what do you want to be when you grow up? You have lots of people to look up to. Your dads are a lawyer and a cop, your moms are a social worker and a florist. What do you want to be?" Phillip hummed, before blushing. "A-A poet." "A poet huh? Sounds awesome, why don't you make up one now?" 

Phillip blushed again, hiding his face slightly.

"O-Ok. M-My name is Phillip, I'm gonna bwe a poet.  

I might be s-shy, but I awready know it. 

I miwght be five, 

but Deadpwool is my favorite good guy!" He said happily.

    Wade sniffed and hugged him. "That was beautiful Phillip, how about we get back to drawing now right?" Phillip nodded and began to draw again. About three hours later the kid lay sleeping on Wade's chest as the Little Mermaid ended. Wade was laying his head on your shoulder, dozing off himself. "Hey (Y/n) do you think that Spidey likes kids?" He asked quietly, not disturbing Phillip. "I think he does, a why else would he save so many?" You joked. "Do you think I'd be a good parent?" "Yes." You answered with no hesitation. Wade hummed in response, satisfied with the answer. "I think you'd be a good parent too." You smiled, when you heard someone knock. Wade stood up and gently awoke Phillip, who groggily yawned. You opened the door to see a beaming Eliza. "How was he?" "Practically a saint." You said, watching Wade hand over Phillip to Eliza. "We'll see you later little buddy, and Phillip?" The little boy looked back at the merc. "I think one day, you'll really blow us all away."


	6. Unintentional Wingman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely peoples, and wow thank you guys so much for the support you've given me. A nice light hearted chapter involving a new character! That's right, it's time for everyone's favorite webslinger! And more references, because why not?

     You just wanted some milk. Wade was gone on a job for a week, so you were enjoying your week away from the merc's antics. As much as you loved Wade, he could get really tiresome to deal with. So you were enjoying the silence, when you got a craving. You wanted cereal, not just any kind, your favorite kind. That you had, but in milk, well in milk you were lacking. So you got off of your ass, and left to get milk. You saw Phillip being given to his fathers, who all gave you a friendly wave. You shivered against the New York air, it was starting to become fall. It would be one of the colder ones, you could feel it in your bones. J. Jonah could be heard ranting from a few Jumbotrons to anyone who would listen. You decided to not be one of them. You entered a bodega, giving a small smile to the two men present. One gave you a small, but friendly smile, the other gave you a big wave as he swept. You meekly waved back and grabbed a two galleon of milk before going to the counter.

     "Ah, good evening. Will this be all?" You nodded shyly, pulling out your wallet. "It'll be getting cold I think." You said quietly, making the cashier smile and nod. "Sì, I think so too. Sonny doesn't believe me." The other man waved him off, and resumed his sweeping. You chuckled and handed him a few dollar bills. "Hey wait, you paid too much-" The cashier started, making you blink in surprise. People weren't usually so honest. "Keep the change." You said, a smile on your face, grabbing the milk and heading out. "Hey, feel free to come back any time!" Sonny said, a broad grin on his face. 

     You smiled, it made you feel good to do things like that, and put a smile on someone's face. You admired the lights, and took a deep breath. You'd always lived in small towns before your migration to New York, it was a surprisingly easy transition. Then again, you learned to be highly adaptable. I mean, you needed to be flexible in order to live with a guy like Wade Wilson. You walked along the street, the prospect of your precious cereal speaking volumes to you, when you were yanked into an alleyway. "Alright, I don't wanna hurt you. I just want what's in your wallet. And your credit card numbers so I can use 'em." A nasty, greasy hand gripped you as a nasally voice hissed in your ears. "Bite me dick." You struggled, trying to make sure that you didn't drop your milk. "You little-"

     "Now now that's no wait to treat a stranger." A friendly voice said, as a familiar red suit came into view as he swung in. He was graceful as he landed, his mask trained on you. Your mind went to your conversation with Wade a few weeks ago. "I am so glad it's Andrew Garfield Spider-Man. I mean the new guy is cool in his own way but Andrew Garfield has this charm. Plus you know, he's legal. Kids are a deal breaker for me." "Uh hi, Spidey." You said awkwardly while the mugger pointed a gun at the hero.

"Really man? When has that worked for anyone? Also, that gun does not match your shoes." Spider-Man said, webbing the guy up when he looked down at his shoes. Thankfully the mugger had let go. "You're safe now citizen." He said, placing his hands on his hips. You smiled. "Thank you, you know, Wade is right about you." Spidey faltered, looking back to you. "Wade, like, Deadpool Wade?" You nodded, checking your milk. A dent in the plastic, but no other damage done. "I'm his roommate." Spidey coughed, turning around fully. "Does he uh, talk about me often?" "All the time, you're his idol. Or his senpai as he says." You said, smiling at the hero, who was rubbing his neck.

     "Really? I'm just, me." You chuckled. "Well, Wade has been killing a lot less since meeting you. Only his targets now." Spider-Man seemed impressed by this, the bottom of his mask stretched to suggest the dropping of his jaw. "R-really?" You nodded, taking a few steps forward. "You know, Wade isn't the smartest guy alive, or the most sane. But you'll never meet anyone who is as sweet or kind. Goodnight Spidey." You left Spidey in stunned silence, a slight smile on your lips. You had a feeling Spider-Man might be more willing to talk to Wade now.

Oh he so owed you~

-Meanwhile, Across Town- 

    "So anyway Mattie," "I told you not to call me that Mr. Wilson." "Ok, Matt, you remember that person I was with a while back?" "At the mall?" Daredevil asked, listening to the Merc with a mouth as he chatted with him. Of course he did. You'd been awfully cute, and appealingly mundane. "Yeah, well the thing is, they are really interested in you. Like extremely interested, but they're scared. Their last boyfriend was a class A douchebag, beat the shit out of them. So I would advise you taking the first move. However," Wade's voice grew gruff as it turned threatening. "If you ever hurt them, your head and dick are going to be mounted on my wall." Matt had a feeling the Merc was being 100% sincere. "Of course." 

Oh you so owed him~


	7. Can't Wait to See You Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing.

     You really were a trouble magnet. However this time it had nothing to do with coincidence or your minimal hero complex. Oh no, this was good ol' fashioned revenge. Against Wade. Of course. You were threatening to roll your eyes at the jeers and sneers of the men in the warehouse. The seer cliche factor was through the roof at this point, with you being seated in the middle of a warehouse, a single light on you, your ankles and wrists bound. They had placed a gag on your mouth too. Your cool demeanor through it all was unnerving. "Ok, ungag 'em." A familiar, nasally voice said. The gag was taken off while a camera was placed in front of you. "Ok bitch here's the lay down. You're going to be filmed pleading and screaming for help. Your boyfriend is going to send us the ransom, and as long as you cooperate everything will-"

     "That's it?" You said, raising an eyebrow. "That's your master plan? Is this live?" The gang leader stared at you bamboozeled, before dumbly nodding. You rolled your eyes. "Wow, just wow. You are some of the most cliché jackasses I have ever seen. You honestly think this will go your way? You must be either stupid or naive to believe the worlds' best merc with a mouth is going to let you live for this. Shame too, Wade has gone about three months without un-aliving someone he wasn't paid to kill."You tilted to meet the gaze of the cameraman. "I hope you assholes have fantastic health benefits. Wade, hurry your ass up please. I was planning on making my 'Loaded Baked Potato Soup'." You said with a deadpan expression and monotone voice, though if someone knew you well enough to see a bit of panic in your eyes.

     Wade slammed the computer lid closed, then shot it. Matt covered his ears upon hearing the removal of the gun. "I need your help." Wade said in an unusually serious voice. "What do you want me to do?" Matt smoothly transitioned into the devil of Hells' Kitchen. "You're good at sneaking around with your whole blind ninja shit, I'm not. I need you to sneak out (Y/n) while I kill some of the bastards and create a distraction." Wade said with surprising intelligence, and Daredevil would be lying if he said he wasn't a tiny bit impressed. "Wow, look at you. And everyone calls you a dumbass." "Suck a cock, let's go." Deadpool said, snatching his katanas off the wall before starting to climb the fire escape. Daredevil followed swiftly after, glad that he'd worn his original black costume like Deadpool had asked. It would make the job a whole lot easier on the both of them. They located the warehouse in a half-hour, after Deadpool called a friend who was a Taxi driver.

     Daredevil sat in the back, ignoring the conversation but still listened for changes in tone. 'Why am I doing this? I mean (Y/n) is really cute, but I hardly know them. Then again, I hardly know a quarter of the people I save as either Matt Murdock or Daredevil. Maybe because through all of this, I consider Wade Wilson a friend?' Matt was surprised to find that to be true. "Ok Murdock, you remember the plan?" "You slice, I sneak." Daredevil summed up, crouching down to prepare to leap down into the shadows. "Well, let's make some chimmy-fucking-changas." If Daredevil could say anything about Wade Wilson, he knew how to make an entrance. Deadpool landed in between three men, and promptly decapitated one. If he was in Matt Murdock mode, he would have winced at the sound of nerves being severed. Matt snuck into the warehouse, sticking to the shadows as men raced paced him to attack.

     They left some behind to guard you. 'I suppose they're not entirely incompetent.' Daredevil thought before silently taking down a bunch of them. He didn't kill them, just rendered them unconscious. He neared you, hearing your pulse spike up when you saw him, but immeadiately relax. "Oh it's you, Daredevil right?" You asked, eyeing his outfit. "I see you went without the horns tonight."

     He froze. "Am I on the news that often?" "No, but i've seen you a few times while you're doing flips and shit on rooftops. Cool as hell, especially if you really are blind. I mean hell, I can barely walk down stairs without tripping on something and busting my face." You chatted aimlessly as he untied you. Matt bit back a few chuckles. "I see why you and Wade are roommates." You shrugged, cheeks tinting pink. "I'm not babbling am I? I do that when i'm nervous, or meeting new people. Or surrounded by awkward silence for way too long." You babbled, making a small chuckle leave Matt's mouth. "It's endearing, but it'll have to wait." You blushed and stood up, rubbing your wrists. "Ok, so which way out? I assume you found away for the both of us to get out... hopefully not involving heights." Matt tilted his head, while the Daredevil part of him listened carefully for any enemies.

     He could hear your heart calming down from an adrenaline rush, which meant that you would tire soon. "Yes. You're afraid of heights?" "Yeah, well, yes and no. I'm more afraid of falling. Spiders are a minor fear, creepy little, ugh." You shuddered, before continuing quietly. "Being alone. Normal things, what about you? Assuming that the whole "Man without Fear" thing isn't true." Matt pondered. "Being alone too I suppose. But not much else, 'Fear not, For I am with you' and all that." You paused. "Isaiah, 41:10. You're religious?" Matt nodded. "Catholic." A giggle escaped your lips. "So your gimmick is the devil, and you're catholic. Don't tell me you're a lawyer too." Luckily for Matt you were too busy laughing to notice the pause he had. "What about you?" Matt asked as he lead you down the fire-escape. "I mostly just studied the bible out of interest, not really due to religious causes. Even if you're not religious it's a hell of a read." You admitted, before noticing that the two of you had been holding hands since he started leading you out.

     "Yes, greatest story ever told and all that." Matt said, when he suddenly let go of you. "SWEETCHEEKS!!!!" You were promptly swept into a bear hug by the blood soaked, hysterical Wade Wilson. "I'm so glad you're ok! Don't worry me like that!" He sobbed with great exaggeration while you laughed slightly and patted his back. "It's ok. I'm here." "You're still making dinner right?" You huffed and pushed him off. "Yes but you could have waited a while to ask." You noticed Matt starting to leave. "Hey, I hope I get to see you again!" You said, before realizing what you said. Matt held back a snort. "Can't wait to see you again too. Figuratively of course."


	8. CAn YoU fEEl ThE loVe TonIGht?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello everybody! A bit late I know, but i've been updating my quotev and stuff so, pls don't be mad? Thank you so much for the kudos everybody, and feel free to comment! Also Matt/Reader fluff.

     You took a deep breath, staring nervously at your reflection in the hall mirror. You were anxious as you smoothed down your dress pants for the 23rd time. You blamed Daredevil. Some of his ~~recklessness~~ bravery must have rubbed off on you, because you had called Matt Murdock. Then promptly asked him out. You weren't sure which had surprised you more, the fact that you had asked, or the fact that he said yes. 'Sure, how about this little Italian place I know?' You fussed with your hair a bit more, and fixed your shirt. "You look fine, and  _ **(Y/n) (M/n) (L/n) don't you dare wiped off that mascara**._ " Wade threatened, putting away his make up bag. You huffed, crossing your arms. "I'm not sure why I agreed to let you put make up on me." "Oh please, it's only a little, not to mention it was make-up or baby pictures." You huffed. "I still can't believe my mom gave you those." 

     "What can I say, your mom loves me." You rolled your eyes, but only sighed. He wasn't wrong. Unexpectedly, your parents  _adored_ Wade. They practically adopted him, and hell once your Dad called him _son_. To their credit, they were apprehensive of your relationship until you confirmed that it was platonic. Mostly because Wade had no discretion when checking out ass, especially a young waiters while the four of you were at Olive Garden for dinner. Suddenly something occurred to you. "Wait, how could Matt see the pictures if he's blind." You smirked smugly. Wade smirked back. "Too late, that make-up is smudge proof and I hid the make up pads." Your jaw dropped. "You sneaky asshole!' Wade just giggled and waved it off as he lightly sprinkled some vanilla and mint oil on you when you weren't looking. "What the-" "To help enhance your scent. Now he should be here-" *Knock knock* You jumped and gulped.

    "You'll do ok." Wade muttered, patting your shoulder. You took a deep breath, and opened the door. "Hey Matt." "Hello (Y/n)... you smell nice." He said, holding out a small bouquet. Little did he know, you spoke flower. Well not literally. But let's just say you learned to say 'Fuck You' in flower and sent the bouquet to an old boss. There were white camellias, which meant that he thought that you were adorable. A few white carnations, which meant that he thought that you were innocent. (Good thing he never heard you play a round of Cards Against Humanity with Wade.) A Calla Lily, which meant beauty. A few bright yellow forsythias, which meant anticipation, and lavender colored heathers which meant admiration. All in all, you quite liked it. "Wow Matt, thank you. They're very nice, did you know the meanings behind each one?" Matt rubbed the back of his neck, and a sheepish smile came onto his face. "Yes and no. I got a brief summary, and I figured roses were a bit cliché." 

    You chuckled. "Well you figured right, I don't really like the roses. I however, do adore lilies and carnations." You said, gingerly stoking the petal of a carnation. "Would you like to come in for a minute while I find a vase?" "Sure." You went into the kitchen, leaving Matt with Wade. "So, you're going to take care of them right?" Matt nodded. "On the cross." "Well shit then you're serious. So when are you going to tell (Y/n) about your horny situation?" Matt frowned at that description of his vigilante persona. "Please don't refer to it as that, and maybe if things get more serious. As in long term, and not just friends. (Y/n) has enough trouble knowing your identity." Wade nodded grimly. "You're not wrong. Ok, but you can't lie for forever." "I don't intend to." Matt said calmly, being 100% earnest. Wade nodded, and patted Matt's should comfortingly. "Just don't fuck up. You're one of the few people I know that don't piss me off sometimes."

    You came back out of the kitchen, the bouquet gone. "I set it on the counter in the kitchen. You ready to go Matt?" "Yes." He held out his arm, which made you blush before hesitantly taking it. "I'll be back later Wade." You said to the man who was lounging lazily on the couch. "Have fun, use condoms!" He said cheerfully, making your eye twitch and Matt blush. "Jackass." You muttered, making Matt chuckle as the two of you left. Wade promptly bounced off the couch and ripped off his robe dramatically. "Now to ensure that this date is a success....but first I should probably put on some pants....and underwear....hm maybe just the pants. No underwear too, don't want my junk hanging out everywhere, right ms. writer?' [Wade stop breaking the fourth wall.] "Fine fine, but out of curiosity when is-" [Next chapter, now be patient.] Wade pouted. "I do not pout." [There are several comic issues that prove otherwise.] "Whatever."

Time Skip

    You were amazed. The date was actually going amazingly well. Dinner was excellent, complete with un-awkward silences as you ate, and a few silly jokes. Now the two of you walked along, hand in hand. Matt claimed it was so that you could guide him to an ice cream parlor you were leading him to, but you weren't complaining. His hand was calloused, but warm. He complimented how soft your hands were, and you teased that anyone's hands would probably feel soft to him. He laughed, and you stopped as a the sidewalk crossing switched to 'stop.' You stood there, still holding his hand. You yelped as someone pushed you into Matt, almost pushing you into traffic as you gripped his bicep as he stepped in front of you to stop you from falling. "Sorry, teehee." Somebody said before continuing to run down the sidewalk. "What the hell?" You said, standing up, and blushing. 

    Matt thought he recognized the scent, but the person was gone too quickly for him to identify it. But no harm no foul he supposed. Plus he found out how nicely you fit in his arms. The rest of the walk went without incident. You bought the ice-creams as repayment for Matt paying dinner. "You treated me and I treated you. I believe in treating others as I have been treated." "That a part of your hero complex?" He asked, but looked as if he wanted to say something else first, one that seemed to amuse him. You licked the ice cream and giggled. "Maybe." You yelped as you were pushed forward, some of your ice cream staining Matt's shirt. "Oh damn it." You hissed, grabbing a few napkins and began to wipe it off. You paused as you noticed Matt laughing. "What?" "T-This is how we met." He chuckled while you paused, before you laughed in realization. "I guess it is isn't it?" The two of you didn't notice a hooded figure fist pumping the air behind a pillar.

    Suddenly a phone began to blare its' ringtone, very, very _loud_. _**"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings The world, for once, in perfect harmony. With all its living things! Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far! Stealing through the night's uncertainties, Love is where they are!"**_  You blinked and stared up, eyes narrowing. "I think I know the culprit behind the little incidents tonight." Matt nodded, identifying the scent now. "Wanna get revenge?" You asked coyly. Matt raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" You whispered the plan in his ear. "Oh you have an  _evil_ mind." You smirked. "And a body to match." Matt smirked back. "I guess that i'm about to find out." 

Time Skip

    Wade was confused as he followed you and Matt, until he saw the destination. A motel, making his jaw drop. 'No, (Y/n) wouldn't.' But it was very clearly you who wanted to go to the motel, not that Matt seemed to be resisting. Wade almost dislocated his jaw when he saw you and Matt kiss. (In reality Matt turned his back to the merc and got into a romantic position. He was actually making faces at you, prompting you to almost laugh, which would have ruined the prank.) You pulled Matt into a room and positioned him above you, making sure the curtain was slightly open. "The curtain's open?" "Yup." You replied, and began to unbutton his shirt, until Wade burst in. " **(Y/N) (M/N) (L/N) WHAT IN THE $@#%@^%$^ & ARE YOU DOING?!**" He roared while Matt looked down at you. "Your middle name is (M/n)?" "Yes, and by the way Wade, pranking you." Wade gaped like a fish, before blushing. "O-Oh, uh. Ok, see you at home." "Sure, see you in an hour." "Make that two." Matt winked as you snickered. 

    Matt rolled off of you and began to re-button his shirt. "That was fun." "It was. Do you want to do it again sometime?" You asked hopefully, smoothing down your shirt. Matt smiled crookedly. "It's a date. Hey uh, this is going to sound weird, but can I...feel your face. So that I can see you, at least in a sense." You smiled and grabbed his hand, putting it against your cheek. Matt's hand was rather large and cupped almost the entire side of your face. His thumbs gently swiped against your cheeks, and jawline. While his powers allowed him to "see in a sense", he was still very much blind. Matt could get a sense of mass, and basic shape. But he couldn't know definitive details. Now he was beginning to see your features. You were lovely, perhaps not the most beautiful person in the world, but lovely all the same. His thumbs brushed your lashes as you closed your eyes. Matt inhaled at feeling make-up. You had consented to make up, meaning that you'd been trying to impress him, or at least look nice. 

    Before he could stop himself, he kissed the tip of your nose, making you inhale sharply in shock. But you didn't push him off the bed, or curse, or anything. You just stilled, and your face got really warm in his palms. "What color are your eyes?" You shakily told him, told him your skin tone, eye color, hair color. Now Matt could see you clearly, even the blush on your cheeks. He was probably off a bit, like when you can't find the proper crayons in the box or paints that will mix to make the colors. But he had an image in his head, like when he asked Foggy if he could see him. Granted, he hadn't kissed Foggy's nose. "I'll see you later." "H-How about Tuesday?" "Tuesday is fine." Matt said as he grabbed his cane and swaggered out the door, whistling a cheery tune. You just groaned and covered your bright red face. 

 


	9. A rooftop talk = New Friend

    You sat on the rooftop and sketched absently, people crossing the street, the moon, trees in your mind. You looked up as you heard a light thud, and were pleasantly surprised to see a familiar red suit. "Hey Spidey, long time." "Yeah, I see you haven't gotten into trouble near any other bodegas?" You chuckled as the arachnid themed hero sat next to you, watching the city life as well. "Nope, well there was that little incident last month but I swear that had nothing to do with me. Promise." You said, holding out your pinky. He laughed, and placed his elbows on his knees. "Well, that's good....Hey (Y/n), can I tell you something?" You paused, but nodded. "Sure." "I don't want to bother you, but you seem really trustworthy, and you have this vibe that what ever I say will be held in the highest confidence." He said, while you chuckled. "That's good to know considering that i'm a psychiatrist." Peter paused. "Wait, so you're a psychiatrist?" "Yep." "And you live with  _Wade_?" "...Yes?" "He's like, you know?" He swirled his finger around while you sighed, and put down your sketchbook.

    "Wade might not be the most mentally stable person, but nobody considers _why_ he is like that. Nobody is born like that, they develop it from years of trauma, abuse...I'm not going to tell you what Wade has been through. It's not my place to tell, not just because of patient confidence, but because Wade is the best friend I've ever had." You looked Spiderman in the white parts of his mask, your eyes cold. " _And if you hurt him I will not hesitate to rip you apart_. Wade Wilson has been through enough, and if you can't love him as he is you don't deserve him." You said loyally, and Peter was touched by how much you cared about Wade. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything. I was just confused, and I find it ironic." He said calmly, he had heard worse threats. You sighed. "I'm sorry as well, I over reacted. But as I said before, Wade has been through mountains of shit." You said, before pulling out an almost empty pack of smokes. "You smoke?" "Only occasionally, when i've gotten worked up. Helps mellow me out, do me a favor and don't tell Wade. As much as he harps on me for mothering him, his mothering is ten times worse."

    Peter laughed, and a comfortable silence took over as the two of you watched the world pass. "Anyway, as I was saying before, is it ok if I talk to you?" You nodded, flicking away the butt of the cigarette, and stuffing the empty pack into your pocket. You exhaled the last of the smoke, and listened to the Spider speak. He told you about the death of his uncle, whom he didn't name and you didn't press. As stated before, you had no interest in his identity. He told you about the death of his girlfriend, her father, the citizens he couldn't save, his guilt and feelings that everything was his fault. You let out a breath into the cold air. "Damn, you have been through some shit too huh? Sounds like PTSD." You said, looking at the hero sadly. "You think so?" He said, looking at the alley. "Peter-" "How do you know my name?" You sighed. "Wade told me, and I really don't care." Peter relaxed, but frowned. "Peter, it wasn't your fault. So many things happen that are in no way shape or form your fault. You  _tried_ to save everyone, shouldn't that tell you something?" His shoulders began to shake and you sighed, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer, letting him cry. "You're a hero Peter, don't let anyone tell you other-wise, especially yourself." 

    Peter cried, feeling warmth emit from you. It wasn't a romantic vibe, more, elder sibling like. You rubbed his bicep as he sniffed, tears mildly staining his mask. "Don't carry the world on your shoulders Peter, have it carry you too." 


	10. Double Date

 

* * *

You sighed, rubbing your eyes as Wade continued to give you those damn puppy dog eyes, even puckering his lip. "Fine, I will ask Matt is he wants to come, but don't you find it a _little_ insensitive to invite a blind man to a movie?" You said, making Wade freeze. "Well, now that you mention it, maybe a little. How about dinner, and a walk in the park?" You hummed. "That's better." He cheered while you sighed, calling Matt. "Yes?" You took a deep breath. "Hey Matt, how would you feel about hanging out with Wade and I? And a plus one of his?" "Like a double date?" You blushed slightly. "Well, not quite. It's a bit of a fishing hook, a way for the two to be more comfortable. We're supposed to disappear at some point." 

"Ah, I understand. I'm in, what's the plan so far?" Wade fist pumped while you rolled your eyes at him. "Well, Peter has already agreed to hang out with Wade and I. So we're thinking dinner at a casual place, and a walk in the park." Matt hummed, and you heard rushing water paired with the rattling of plates. "Sounds nice, for our disappearing act we can get ice cream." You smiled. "Ok, I'll try not to spill any on you this time." Now Wade was looking excited, silently clapping. Matt chuckled warmly. "That'd be good, Foggy's beginning to wonder why I have (f/f) stains on my shirts." You laughed. "Ok, we'll pick you up at six, bye babe." You froze as did Wade. "Bye honey." You squeaked and hastily ended the call before throwing your phone to the opposite end of the couch and covering your face in your hands.

"OMG YOU CALLED HIM BABE!" You groaned, knowing you wouldn't live this down for a while. "HE CALLED YOU HONEY! (SHIPNAME) IS CANNON!" "SHUT UP WADE!" You were only met with more laughter as you began to beat him up with a pillow. 

\--Timeskip--

You sighed, rolling up and buttoning the sleeves of your black dress shirt. You went semi-casual with a dress shirt and jeans, matched with beat up converse. "Hey, (Y/n)?" You looked up to see Wade nervously staring back, mask inbetween his hands. "How do I look?" You smiled and hugged him. "Like a million bucks." He smiled a small little smile and ran a hand over his bare head. He took a deep breath. "Let's go." You nodded and the two of you left to pick up Matt. Said man was waiting patiently outside of his apartment, looking good in a white dress shirt, black slacks, and well polished leather shoes. You giggled upon approaching him. "What is it?" "Our shirts match, I'm wearing a black dress shirt." "Like ying and yang." 

"So, how are you Mattie?" Matt smiled again. "Hello Mr. Wilson, (y/n) tells me of your plan for this evening." "Sure you don't mean _honey_?" "WADE!" You hissed, heat building in your cheeks. "Yes babe?" Matt stifled a laugh at the resounding smack and 'ow' that followed, while fighting the heat that he knew would turn his cheeks pink. Wade rubbed his arm, pouting again. "Well, let's go pick up your date." You sighed, gesturing for him to lead the way. Wade grinned at the reminded and practically _ran_ back to the car. "He seems, excited." You chuckled. "He hasn't shut up about this date all week since when Peter agreed." "The guy's excited, I know I was during my first date with you." You blushed, and grabbed Matt's hand. He grinned and intertwined your fingers with his. 

The ride to Peter's pick up spot was short, because you met up with him early. Seeing as he was pulling down his sleeves and emerging from an alleyway, you were guessing it had something to due with his web shooters. "Hello, your Uber has arrived~" Deadpool purred, making you tense. You weren't as well versed at handling Deadpool as you were Wade. D.I.D was a bitch like that. You leaned up and squeezed his shoulder. "Is Wade ok?" You whispered. "He's really nervous. But I'll leave in a minute, he just needed to prepare." You nodded. While you and Deadpool weren't as close, the desire to protect Wade united you. You learned to notice when Wade dissociated, especially when Deadpool nearly decapited you once. But that's a story for another time.

True to his word, Wade came back. His posture relaxed. "You good?" He nodded and you leaned back, not noticing the concerned look on Matt's face. Peter got in, a small smile on his face. "Yeah, know any good places to get a bite to eat?" "Say no more fam." While Wade and Peter were talking, Matt leaned close to your ear. "What happened." "Wade has Dissociative Identity Disorder, he dissociated." Matt hummed, and let it drop. That explained a few things. Deadpool wasn't a mindset like Daredevil, Deadpool was someone different. Wade was more serious (well, not really, just more so.), and compassionate. Deadpool was zanier than an animaniac and ruthless. Matt patted your hand, and waited for the group to reach the restaurant.

It was an Olive Garden, which you were a hundred percent okay with. Excellent meme breadsticks joked Wade. Wade walked in, and went up to the lady at the hostess stand. "Wilson, I have a reservation?" She smiled, eyeing his scars which made you mad. "Of course, right this way." She lead you to a dim booth, where the four of you scooted in. Peter with Wade and Matt with you. You smiled and looked out the window. "Um ma'am, can I get a menu in braille?" Matt asked with a small smile. The hostess's face twitched. "Sure, would you guys like any drinks? Your waiter or waitress will be serving you soon after." After all ordering your preferred beverages, the hostess returned. And Matt "accidentally" spilled his coke all over her. "Sorry, didn't see it." He said. 

"It's fine, your waitress will get you another." She said through her teeth. The four of you began to go laugh once she was out of earshot. "I know your senses are better than _that_ Murdock." You teased, poking his forearm. "I might be blind but it doesn't take sight to know someone is insulting someone non-verbally. It's like when you feel someone staring at you or when your ears burn." You snorted. "With senses like that one would think you were Daredevil." You didn't notice Wade and Peter share a glance or Matt stiffen as you took a drink. The rest of the meal was pleasant, filled with light teasing, flirting, and banter. Of course everyone practically shared the meals, all agreeing that they were superb. You chewed on a mint as Wade approached you.  

"Ok, slight change of plans." "Go." He smiled hopefully. "Really?!" You nodded, taking Matt's arm. "Let's go Matt." He nodded and the two of you left Wade and Peter behind. You began to hum 'A Dream is A Wish', making Matt tilt his head. "What song is that?" You blushed. "A Dream is A Wish, from Cinderella. I always loved the song, even though the movie wasn't ever really my favorite." Matt smiled, finding that fact adorable. "Can you sing me some of it?" You gulped, but complied. "A dream is a wish, your heart makes, when your fast asleep. In dreaams you can looose your heartache. What ever you wish for, you keep." You sang lowly, while Matt felt content. Your singing wasn't perfect, but there was that maternal feel to it, like when a mother sings a lullaby. 

"That was lovely." He said when you finished, making you blush. "Thank you...well this is your stop." You said, smiling. Matt smiled as well. "Tonight was night, want to go out again next Friday?" "Sure." You said, and took a deep breath. "Matt!" "Yes-" He was silenced by your lips meeting his. "Goodnight." You said before running away, not seeing the grin on his lips. "Goodnight." He muttered dreamily. 


	11. No Wade, You Can't Get Fireworks

You hummed as you turned over the the hot dogs on the grill, the scent wafting under your nose and making your currently empty stomach groan. 

"So my short friend, need me to make anything for you?" Wade asked, tilting his head in an "innocent" way. 

"No way in hell, last time I let you near food or drinks you spiked everything with varying levels of vodka, and my dad damn near fell off the roof after you threw that basket ball up there." You said, smacking his hand with the wooden spoon you were about to stir the sweet tea with. 

"Buuuut (Yyyyyyyyyyyyy/nnnnnnnnnnnn)." He whined, pouting and slumping his shoulders. 

"No. If you want to help, go save us a spot at the park and begin setting up." You thankfully noticed the evil grin on his face. "AND NO WEAPONS MISTER!"

"Damn it non-gender specific main character!" He said making you raise and an eyebrow before shaking your head. He was strange, but what can you do? You made potato salad, hamburgers, French fries, red; white; and blue cupcakes arranged like the flag. While the 4th of July had never been your _favorite_ holiday, you still enjoyed the perks. No work, booze if wanted, fireworks, music. You just knew Wade would belt out Toby Keith's "Courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue" at least one time, and a good number of drunkards could join in. Any holiday was enough for at least 87% of Americans to chill the fuck out. 

You were in the middle of wrapping everything when you got a call from Matt. "Hey Matt, what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering what you were doing today?" 

"Just hanging out with Wade and a few of his friends that he said would be there, would you like to come? I made plenty of food." 

"I wouldn't want to impose." 

"Oh this is perfect, you can get the root beer and other sodas. And you could bring some of your friends if you want." 

Matt chuckled warmly. "I see, I'm the jackass bringing the drinks." 

"If it's any consolation, You're my _favorite_ jackass." You teased, covering the potato salad with foil.  

"Thought that was Wade." He said, making you laugh. All the while Wade was fighting ninjas with Spidey for the primo spot at the park, and sneezed. 

("My Spidey senses sense someone talking shit."

"That's **_NOT_** how it works Wade! Come help me!" 

"Coming sugar-pie honey bunch~")

After Matt agreeing to see you at 1 o'clock, you packed everything into a cooler and began wheeling it to the elevator which was being held open by Eliza. "Hello."

"(Y/n)!" Phillip said excitedly, hugging your leg while you chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"I guess you are going to the park as well?" You looked up, seeing a voluminous and stunning woman with thick red lips with her arm around Eliza." 

"I'm Maria, Eliza's fiancé."

"I'm (Y/n), congratulations on the engagement." 

"Thanks." Eliza said with a rosy blush on her cheeks, the look in her eyes when she stared at Maria was just, helpless. It relieved you that Maria had the same look in her dark, with perfectly done eye shadow and mascara, eyes. Phillip was always a ray of sunshine so nothing really changed there. 

"We're going to see my Dad and Pop!" He said, jumping up and down, making his abundant curls bounce. 

"That's wonderful." I said, patting his head. 

The rest of the ride was spent in friendly silence, until we parted ways. You headed to Matt's apartment complex, pleased to see him outside with two other people. A stocky blonde man that you recalled seeing before, and a thin, pretty blonde who gave you a nervous albeit friendly smile. 

"Hey (Y/n), these are my friends, Foggy and Karen." Matt said, a small smile on his face. 

"It's nice to meet you, Matt can't shut the hell up about you." Foggy said with a grin, shaking my hand. 

"I'm bringing some food, is it ok?" Karen asked, moving some of her hair behind her hair. 

"No problem." I said, putting it into the cooler along with the bags of chips Foggy decided to buy. I took Matt's arm with a smile, chatting and teasing him while we headed to the park. Foggy was mostly talking to Karen who would laugh and blush slightly. You saw Wade and sighed in relief, nothing was amiss. 

"I see you brought extras! I brought one of my own if that's ok." Wade said, slinging an arm around Peter who rolled his eyes and blushed. 

"Only because Aunt May said for me to go." He muttered. 

You grinned, opening the cooler. "Well, let's eat then!" 

As promised, Wade belted out the Toby Kieth song, in between bites of hot dog and drinks of beer. Matt winced as in the distance the first firework banged.

"Matt, are you bothered by loud sounds?" You asked him, frowning when he nodded. 

"I wasn't thinking about it, and I wanted to spend time with you." You blushed and covered his ears, having him lean back against your chest,  eagled between your legs. You watched the fireworks go off, and smiled as you saw Wade kiss Peter. 

"Happy Fourth of July Wade."


	12. Meeting the Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you for all the support and kudos you guys have given me! It means a lot and keeps me going, which is nice. because it's been a rough year, so thank you.

"Wade, you realize that there is a fully functioning microwave in our apartment right?" You asked, only slightly nervous as you looked around the infamous tower. There was a used chessboard, with the black pieces winning, a half eaten bowl of popcorn, and a few of Hawkeye's arrows on the table.

"Are we allowed here anyway?" You asked, crossing your arms and leaning against the kitchen counter. 

"Yup, Stark owes me a favor."

"So you're reheating Mexican food in his microwave?" 

"I'm reheating Mexican food in his microwave." 

You were about to retort until the Avengers walked in, looking slightly irked. 

"What the hell was that Stark? I told you to cover the flank." 

"Well spangles, I was too busy disarming a damn _bomb_." Stark retorted, his suit flying off in places.

"Friends, fighting has no point now. Let us just relax and enjoy some midgardian activities. Lady Widow, do you have any ideas?" Thor asked, placing his hammer on the coffee table and hanging up his red cloak. 

"I can continue kicking Stark's ass at chess?" Black Widow grinned, while Stark pouted. Bruce Banner or the Hulk noticed you and Wade and had a halfway amused and annoyed look on his face. 

"We have company." Banner said, pointing at Wade and You. You meekly waved, when Wade ran out he window. 

"SPIDEY SAVE ME!" 

"WHAT THE SHIT WILSON?!" You shouted, looking out said window, and winced as he hit the pavement. A few people screamed, until he got up and ran away. 

"So, who are you?" You gulped and turned around, raising your hands.

"Arguably? His care taker." You smiled weakly. Several eyebrows raised. 

You jumped as an A.I. made itself know. "Their name is (Y/n) (L/n), Age 26, Mr. Wilson's roommate and a registered Psychiatrist. They also have a black belt in Judo, and a part of the National Forensic League since high school." 

"You can actually stand him enough to be roommates?" Stark asked, stunned. 

"He's actually not that bad, you only see a fraction of him. Not that it's his most flattering side." You defended, as the A.I. Spoke up again.

"Yes, Mr. Wilson was very careful not to mess with anything, though that was partially due to them." 

You picked up the burritos and cheese sauce he had been warming, adding it to the bag on the counter. "Well, I'll just be going. It was nice to meet you all, but I'll just get out of your hair." You said sheepishly, getting into the nearby elevator. 

"Bye." Was the weak response back as the doors shut, and you began to plot ways of immensely hurting Wade.

 


	13. Secrets

This damsel in distress thing was getting really old, at least to you. But given your roommates's job and not so popular reputation, it was to be expected. Of course it was extremely inconvenient that Wade was in Costa Rica on a mission so the likelihood of him saving you was slim. Of course you were surprised when Daredevil burst in through a window, looking mildly pissed off. You yelped as he cut you down from the rope, slinging you over his shoulder and bolting out of the building. You screamed as gunfire echoed behind you, Daredevil attempting to cover his ears tripped and the two of you fell down the fire escape. 

You gasped and grabbed him once the two of you stopped rolling. You opened a nearby dumpster and with great effort threw him in, following suit as the bad guys began to go outside. You quickly called Peter. "Peter Parker, how can I-"

"Peter it's me, Daredevil and I are in a dumpster behind the Morrison wear house, by the docks." You said quietly, the scent of garbage making your eyes water. 

"I'll be there in five minutes." Peter said gruffly. "Twenty tops." You ended the call, turning on your flashlight and began checking Daredevil. He was breathing, and blood dribbled from under his mask. You bit your lip and took of your jacket, wiping off the blood, but it kept coming. You sighed and lifted the mask slightly, placing the jacket against his face underneath. 

"(Y/n)?" He said, weakly reaching up to grab your wrist. You shushed him, explaining the situation. He chuckled. 

"Would you believe that this isn't my first time in a dumpster. In the last three months actually." You snorted, shifting on the garbage slowly to minimize sound. 

"That doesn't surprise me at all actually." You joked, turning off the flashlight on your phone. 

"Is this what it's like for you? Total darkness?" You asked, gripping his hand. 

Daredevil was silent for a moment. "Not quite, I get a general outline. But not details, or colors. Just the outline." You nodded, imagining how tough that would be all the time not to see. 

"My boyfriend Matt said something similar. He's blind too." You explained, making him smile. 

"He's really sweet, and funny. Kind too." You smiled as well, tapping your fingers together. Daredevil's smile fell. 

"(Y/n), I have something to tell you." He said suddenly, making you turn to his voice. 

"What is it?"

"I'm-" A loud sound distracted the two of you, and light his your eyes. A familiar mask came into view. 

"Hey guys, did you call your favorite neighborhood Spider-Man?" You smiled and took his hand, helping out Daredevil at well. Daredevil smiled and walked away, he'd tell you eventually.

 


	14. Get Away From My Best Friend

You browsed the fruits, eyeing particularly tasty looking apples. You decided to get some, seeing as it was well within your self imposed budget. Plus it was a snack Wade wasn't likely to touch. He wasn't big on fruits and veggies unless they were in unhealthy meals. You frowned, putting the apples in the cart, you should probably help him with that in retrospect. "Hey (Y/n)." Your blood ran cold, and you started to shake. 

"Get away from me Riley, you're breaking the restraining order." You said shakily, taking a few steps away from him to keep him in your sights. Yup, it was him. His brown hair was much longer, now pulled back in a knot, his chin had light stubble on it, and his nose must have been broken while in prison because it was way more crooked. 

"Aw come on baby, I've changed." No he hadn't. His grey eyes were still cold, and full of malice. Not to mention Riley still talked to you as though you were a child.

"I want nothing to do with you Riley." You said, trying to go around him, only for him to block your path again. 

"(Y/n), you can either come with me like a good kid, or it's going to be worse if you don't." His eyes narrowed, and you knew that he wasn't lying. 

"Not if I tell the police." You threatened, knowing you had proof. The supermarket cameras clearly caught him breaking the rules of the restraining order. 

"Do that and I will-" 

"(Y/n) I found donuts!" Wade said cheerfully, multiple bags of Little Debbie devil's food donuts in his arms. He stopped upon seeing your distraught expression, and the stranger glaring daggers at him.

"This is who you've been cheating on me with you whore? This ugly piece of shit." A spur of anger and bravery kicked in and you rammed the cart into his ribs. Riley grunted in surprise and you blanched, eyes going wide. 

"Bitch I will-" Riley was silenced by a knife to his throats and back. 

"Hi, I'm Wade Wilson. (Y/n)'s bff and Roommate. Also assassin, mercenary, and all around badass with a great ass. Now getaway from my best friend you piece of trash." Wade growled the last bit, and Riley pissed himself. You were in disbelief, this was the man you were so terrified of? The one who just wet himself? Riley staggered away, clutching the his throat. 

"If I ever see your mug again, I will not hesitate. That goes for any other woman as well. You hit one woman, you say one bad thing to a woman, and your dick is going on my wall." Riley ran off and Wade began picking up the donuts as if nothing happened. 

"Well thank god none of his piss got on the floor or the donuts otherwise-" you hugged him, sobbing slightly. 

"Thank you Wade." The mercenary smiled and patted your back. 

"You're my best friend, the little sibling I never wanted. I will always protect you, you're the only family I got." He said and you pulled away with a smile, shaking your head as tears streamed. 

"You've got my family, Peter, Matt. You're not alone Wade, I promise." He smiled and wiped his eyes. 

"Let's go watch Monty Python and eat donuts."

"You had me at Monty Python."

"Hey that can be what we do for Halloween!"

"I'm not cutting your arm off Wade."

"Aw come on!!!"


	15. Nice to meet you Frank. Please don't kill me Frank.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another cameo, but not constant. Maybe he'll pop up again once or twice, but not very often.

You let out a puff of smoke, enjoying the quiet of the night. Wade was on a mission again, Matt was working on a case, and Peter had to study for a college exam. So you had time to think, and enjoy a smoke. Even though Matt didn't like you smoking, he left you alone because you didn't do it often, just random. You refrained from doing it while depressed, depression made it easier to get addicted. What you didn't expect was the thud behind you. A man laid behind you on the rooftop, bleeding from his side, panting heavily.

"Shit." You swore, coming forward and checking him. He was unconscious, clutching his side. You hastily got the med kit you kept stashed up here, and helped to patch him up. You were relieved to see that the cut wasn't deep enough to need stitches. You plastered a large bandage to his side after disinfecting the cut. You were cleaning up the cuts on his face when he woke up. Only to grab you by the throat and pin you to the ground. 

"Who the hell are you?" He snarled while you gasped for breath. 

"Holy shit- (Y/n), my name is (Y/n). Fuck you're fast." You said, well, rambled.

"Why are you helping me?" The man said, narrowing his dark eyes at your look of confusion. 

"Because that's what people do?" The man gave you a doubtful look, but let you up.

"So, uh, who are you?" You asked, rubbing your throat.

He gave you a sideways glance. "Frank." 

You smiled slightly, more mundane then you expected. "Nice to meet you Frank. Please don't kill me Frank." His side eye seemed to grow a Thad bit more amused than annoyed. 

"You're not going to ask what I'm doing up here?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Probably none of my business, smoke?" You asked, offering him one of your last cigarettes. He took it, lighting it with one of his own matches. You did the same with your lighter, inhaling the nicotine. 

"Well, least you're not as nosey as Red." He said, exhaling the smoke.

"Which one?" You said, thinking to the first three people that popped into your brain.

"The one who dresses in Devil cosplay." 

"Ah." You said, taking another long drag.

"Good guy, I guess. But a moron." Frank said, a hint of respect, but also disdain. 

You decided not to comment, just nodding. "A lot of people do something stupid in the name of justice and good. Some want to purge the world of sin out of vengeance, others claim to want no more than the money, others out of debt to someone who helped them. The ones who do it with vengeance are the deadliest, but also sometimes the saddest." You said sagely, staring at the moon.

This time it was Frank who didn't comment, and just another long drag. 

"But, what do they get once their vegeance is done? It doesn't bring back the dead, they are alone. That's why it's worth fighting for someone, or an ideal. You feel less empty once it's complete. But no hero can ever truely retire, not until they've been buried do they finally hang up the cape. Their glory baits them, while their defeats taunt them like demons. There is no rest for the wicked, but their is no relief for the good." You finished, dropping the finished cigarette. 

"Thanks for the speech Ghandi, and patching me up." Frank said softer, also dropping his cigarette.

"No problem. Drop by anytime for a quick patch up of you need it." You said, heading towards the door. When you looked back, Frank was gone. You sighed. 

"I hope you find relief one day Frank."


	16. "Disney Worl?" "Disney Worl." (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I realized I've been slacking on Wade and Reader bonding. So here's some more, spanning a few chapters.

"I promise that we'll be back in a week, it's just that me and Wade haven't really gotten to hang out lately so-" Matt stopped you, a smile on his lips. 

"I get it, just promise to come back to me safely." You smiled and kissed him before getting into the car. Wade hung up, a smile on his face. 

"We're all set to go, just gave Petey a loving goodbye. You ready to go to Disney World?" He asked, his smile forming into a grin.

"You mean the magical place of overpriced food and drinks, badass effects, and magic?" You asked, giving him a smile back. 

"That would be the one yes." Wade said with a broad grin. 

"Bibbidy Boppy Let's Go Boo." You said, waving your finger like a wand. 

"Can do." Wade said, cranking the radio all the way up as the two of you hit the open road. 

"I'M GONNA BE A MIGHTY KING SO ENEMIES BEWARE!" Wade screeched, swerving out of the way of some asshole who honked.

"WELL I'VE NEVER SEEN A KING OF BEASTS WITH QUITE SO LITTLE HAIR!" You singed back, taking over for Zazu and Kiara.

"I'M GOING TO BE THE MANE EFFECT, LIKE NO ONE WAS BEFOOOORE. I BRUSHING UP AND LOOKING DOWN, I'M WORKING ON MY ROAR! OH SHI-" Wade quickly got back into the lane as a huge truck barreled past. 

You turned down the music, panting slightly. "Wade, why don't you focus on the road?" You said weakly while he nodded, before turning the music back on and silently humming along. 

You must have fallen asleep about half way through, because you woke up to Wade screaming "WE'RE HERE WAKE UP!" Sure enough, the two of you were in front of the animation studios hotel. You grumbled and got out, stretching your legs and having the strong urge to use a restroom, thankfully nothing too urgent. You followed Wade, who was happily carrying the bags, while you followed ready to check in. 

"Hello, we have a reservation." You said with a charming smile to the lady at the front desk.

"Name please?"

"Wilson." She clicked her tongue while she searched, before humming. "Hm, we have a few Wilson's, but judging that there's only two of you it's Wilson for the honeymoon suite?" You nodded before giving Wade a questioning eyebrow raise. 'It was cheap' he mouthed back and you understood, turning back to the woman. 

"Ok, everything is in order, and your room is ready and paid for." She handed you four room keys with a smile. "Enjoy your stay." 

"Honeymoon suite?" You asked, following him through the statues of coral and characters. It was pretty, but you could admire it later. 

"Eh why not, we'll take turns sleeping on the couch. And seeing as I didn't warn you, i'll take the first night." He said, and you sighed, unlocking the door. To your extreme relief, it was probably like any other room, with a small kitchen, a decent sized bathroom with a large tub/shower, and a queen sized bed. 

"So, what do you want to do first? Magic Kingdom, Epcot, Hollywood Studios-" You cut him off with a small smile.

"Wade, I know you're excited, I am too, but let's pace ourselves. If we do something big tonight, the magic will be ruined before it begins. So, how about we get something to eat here, we'll swim around for a bit, and tuck in early so we can be well rested for tomorrow. We'll decided where to go over some overpriced meals." Wade sighed, but knew you were right so he let it go. 

"Ok, but can we watch the movie?" He asked hopefully, making you laugh. 

"Yes Wade, we can watch the movie." 

After relieving yourselves and taking a quick nap with the vow to unpack later, the two of you made your way to the dining area. Wade grew restless as more people stared, until you put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Wade, they're not trying to be rude." He nodded and relaxed, especially after you allowed him to basically just get dessert for dinner.

"Eh what the hell, it's vacation." You simply replied, grabbing some of the fattier foods, and a salad. 

You and Wade playfully flicked some food at each other, but kept it contained and respectful. "So, what movie are they showing?" Wade asked, swallowing a brownie almost whole. 

"Finding Ne-" He grabbed your arm and the trays, dumping them as he dragged you to the room. 

"No way are we missing that!" He said, making you laugh.

This was shaping up to be a very good vacation.


	17. "We've made it (Y/n)! We've made it to Tinsel Town!" (Disney World part 2)

You awoke to Wade excitedly humming "You've Got a Friend in Me" and him handing you a pipping hot mug of the mint tea you packed. You gave him a weary and thankful smile, sitting up. "Did you call Peter again already?" You asked before blowing on the tea to cool it down.

"Yeah, we're still in the same time zone so he was already up. You going to call Matt again? You spent an awful long time talking him last night." Wade wiggled his eyebrows while you rolled your eyes. 

"It wasn't anything like that, we were talking about a case of his, and about the trip." You defended yourself, taking a sip of the slightly less scalding liquid. A per usual Wade made it perfectly. 

"So, we're going to Hollywood Studios and Typhoon Lagoon today right?" Wade asked, kicking his legs in the air as he laid on your bed, eyes happy and excited.

"That's the plan. Hollywood Studios and Typhoon Lagoon today, Epcot tomorrow, Animal Kingdom Wednesday, and Magic Kingdom Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. Sunday is going back home." You said, remember the plan agreed upon last night. 

"Oh~ I can't wait to ride and see everything!" Wade said jumping up, hunting through his suitcase for better clothing than his Minnie Mouse bathrobe. 

You chuckled and called Matt once Wade left to get you two breakfast, pleased when he picked up. "Good morning darling, how's the bonding going?" Matt asked calmly, you could hear papers shuffling in the background. 

"Good, are you getting ready for your case?" You asked, picking out clothes as well. 

"Yes but I have a few more minutes. I've got plenty of evidence that my client is innocent so it shouldn't be too long." You chuckled fondly.

"That's my Matt, never leaving a stone unturned. I'm proud of you babe." You said, knowing that he had a smile on by now. 

"Thank you honey, have a good day. Love you." You froze, face going red. 

"L-Love you too." You muttered back, making Matt chuckle.

"You're too cute." He said before hanging up while you took a shower, trying to make sure Wade couldn't see your cherry red face when he came back. After drying your hair you heard Wade opening the door.

"Food's here!" He said loudly as you exited, eyeing what he brought. A chocolate chip Mickey waffle, grapes, and a soda for him, and the same with tea instead of soda for you. 

"Wow, a decently healthy breakfast, that's unusual for you." You teased, taking a bite of the waffle. 

"My stomach hurt from eating too many sweets last night, but don't fret I plan to snack on everything!" Wade said with his usual cheerful self. You snorted and continued to eat your breakfast, turning on the tv. Automatically on a rerun of 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'.

"OH MY GOD FETUS COLE AND DYLAN SPROUSE!" Wade shrieked, watching the tv with devotion befitting a scientologist. You watched the show as well, enjoying the nostalgia it brought. 

"I miss when Disney Channel had good shows." You said, taking the last sweet bite of your waffle before standing up and brushing your teeth. Wade did the same, and locked your room as you headed to the bus to go to Hollywood Studios. The bus was surprisingly almost empty, but after you considered how early it was and the fact that it was fall it made a lot of sense. Most families weren't vacationing because their kids were at school, nothing big happened at the parks until the holidays, and most adults didn't want to go to Disney by themselves. (Unless they were children at heart like you and a certain red-clad mercenary.)

"You know Wade, we never really talked about this but why do you like Disney?" You asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the few other passengers. 

Wade hummed, tapping his chin. "Maybe because our world is filled with so much bullshit, it's nice to just see good people get rewarded instead of screwed over. Not to mention the magic is dope and doesn't fuck with any actual reality  _unlike some people._ " You blinked at the random passive aggressiveness, but nodded.

"It's very nostalgic for me." You answered his question before he asked, making him nod. As you got closer to the park Wade began tracing a few of his scars. 

"It's fine Wade, that make-up you made me put on you is waterproof...though I don't know why you had me do it." You muttered, staring at Wade's face. Wade really was handsome, with or without the scars, and his personality outshined both.

"Look, in New York nobody gave two fucks because nobody has the time. I just don't want people to stare at me today. Look i've gotten way more confident since you and Petey have seen my face and really could care less-" 

"Matt too." You interrupted softly. 

"Matt can't see me, but I get what you're saying so he gets like a .5. So you guys give me like 50.5% confidence when the three of us are together, but when it's just you it's only like 25%. " Wade said, trying to explain it to you. 

"Wade it's ok, I get it. I don't agree with it, but it's your body. If you want to hide your scars fine, but I think you're beautiful anyway." You squeaked when the mercenary hugged you tightly. 

"Thank you (Y/n), that means a lot." He said quietly, and you smiled, rubbing his back.

"You mean a lot to me Wade, you're the brother I never had." You replied.

"Yeah well you're the brother/sister/inbetween/niether sibling I never wanted." He replied cheerfully, making you giggle.

"We're here!" He said, pushing you away suddenly. You rolled your eyes and laughed quietly, following after him and into the park. The two of you weaved through the check in areas with other people in the line, and stared in wonder at the small park. People were running about, kids laughing. It was peaceful, and energetic. 

"Where to first?" You grinned, staring up at Wade. 

"Tower of Terror, duh." HE said, dragging you over to said ride. The two of you entered the hotel and Wade began snapping pictures. 

"Wade let me." You said, taking the camera and deleting the bad ones. You snapped a selfie with Wade and a bell-hop, along with some of the decor before entering the elevator shaft. You and Wade took a seat near the front, gripping the bars in eager anticipation. The ride began, giving a bit of exposition on how a group of people entered the elevator during a storm and the power going out caused it to fall from the top of the building, killing everyone inside. 

"You know this is awfully dark for Disney." Wade whispered, leaning towards you.

"Wade these are the people that traumatized generations with _Bambi_." You whispered back.

"Touché." The ride suddenly jolted upwards, pressing you into the seats. 

The curtains of the window opened, allowing you to see how high you were. "Holy fuck." You whispered, before the ride dropped the two of you. You were lifted into the air, thankfully the bars stopped you from going very high, and the ride stopped. You hit the seat harshly on your ass with a hiss. 

"If I wanted to get spanked I would've asked Matt to come." You muttered, while Wade turned to you.

"What was that (Y/n)?"

"NothING!" 

* * *

After the ride you got off, rubbing your now slightly sore ass discretely. "Well, that was fun, Aerosmith next?" You inquired, seeing the grin on Wade.

"Duh." He raced you over, and the trend completed. After seeing an Indiana Jones stunt show, a toy story ride, a few other attractions, and a stint in a gift shop in which Wade bought a Darth Vader wearing Mickey ears mug, the two of you stopped for lunch. 

"Make sure not to eat too much Wade." You said, eyeing the very large pile of nachos Wade brought over.

"Of course not, and risk cramping? Nah, these are for both of us!" Wade said happily, munching on the several he shoved into his mouth. You chuckled and began to shove food into your face. This was a good day, a good day indeed.

 


	18. Walk Around the World (Disney Worl Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I stop the Disney World chapters short? Yes. Am I going to? No. Could this chapter have been on time? No. Am I sorry for that? Yes.

You chuckled, fondly taking a picture of Wade as he posed with a Mickey shaped hedge before he bolted to pose with a Goofy one. The two of you were in Epcot now, enjoying the Floridian sun and giant golf ball. ("I wonder if I could get someone with super strength to play golf with that?" "Wade no." "Wade yes.") 

You frowned when Wade turned around upon one of the staff members kindly asking him to get down. You were worried, a little bit. When you had talked to Matt earlier he mentioned something about helping an old friend. Not to mention the recent earthquake in New York. Wade reassured you that your apartment had been untouched by the activity (Peter having stopped by and checked.), but you still felt uneasy. Something was going to happen soon.

"Ooh ooh! Let's go explore the world!" Wade said, pulling you towards 'Mexico' and out of your thoughts.

"Ok, ok. But we're not buying anything!" You said, making him pout and whine until you sighed. 

"Fine, _one_ thing from Epcot. That counts for the other parks as well until Magic Kingdom." You warned, making him grin and continue dragging you to Mexico. The two of you weaved through the crowd, enjoying the details of each corner of the world. Wade of course insisted upon taking selfies at every landmark you passed. Eventually the two of you stopped in Germany for lunch so that Wade could get some beer. 

The two of you sat down, 'secretly' feeding the birds with bits of cheesy pretzels. You could hear the water of the man made pond, and the laughter of children as you and Wade ate. "We should go on vacation more often." Wade said happily, until he saw your thinking face. 

"(Y/n)? What is it?" He asked, putting down his Mickey shaped pretzel. 

"I'm just worried, Matt seemed...off when I talked to him this morning." You said, picking your own pretzel apart. 

"Really, did he say anything?" Wade asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Only that he was helping an old friend. It's probably just Foggy or Karen...but it didn't seem like that. It sounded more serious than just, an old friend." You admitted, biting your lip.

"You think he might be-"

"Of course not. I know Matt, he would never." You quickly defended your boyfriend, making Wade hold up his hands in surrender. 

"Ok, ok. Then he's not doing that, and you have no reason to worry." Wade said dismissive, shoving a piece of cheese dipped pretzel in your mouth. 

"Fug U" You grumbled before swallowing, making Wade wink at you.

But thankfully it was wiped from your mind as your walk around the world continued, enjoying the mini monuments and serene landscape. Wade eventually bought a stuffed Mickey in colonial dress dubbing him "George Mickeyton". You succumbed as well, using the penny pressing machine to get a few coins for Matt. He couldn't see the designs but he'd be able to feel them. 

Eventually the two of you settled down with some pizza, ready for the fireworks. "Today was a good day." You said, taking a large bite as you watched the barge get set up for the fireworks. 

"Yeah, very magical. But not as magical as tomorrow and the next day!" Wade said happily. You chuckled and laid a head on his shoulder. 

"I'm glad I get to spend some time with you Wade, it feels like it's been ages since it's been just the two of us hanging out you know?" Wade nodded at your statement, staying silent and peaceful for once.

"Hey Wade can you promise me something?" Wade looked down at you and nodded, mouth full of pizza.

"Promise to be my Best Bro Forever?"

"Bro of course." He said as the fireworks began. 


	19. "NAAAA SA-" "Wade you're scaring the lions." (Disney Whorl part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I couldn't update at all last week because I'm a senior and we have a project that includes volunteering which I did all last week to complete my hours. The bright side is that if I pass this project i'm guaranteed to graduate a semester early! Also now I no longer have to volunteer due to getting all my hours last week, so sorry for the wait. I really enjoy doing this Disney World stuff, I find it really fun to do because as soon as I'm done ANGST.

You woke up to Wade bursting out of the shower, loudly singing "Hakuna Matata." "Wade i'm going to fucking kill you." You said, chucking the pillow and hitting him in the face. 

"But (Y/n)! We're going to see Timon, Pumba, Simba, Nala, Zazu-" He began listing off animal names until you glared at him again.

"I get it Wade, now shut the hell up." You growled, getting up and getting dressed. Matt hadn't called you last night. Now normally this wouldn't upset you, but with the recent earthquake and stuff you were concerned. Wade noticed and thankfully left it alone. 

"So, what are we seeing first? Lions, rides, aquarium, safari?" He asked later as you got on the bus, letting you have the window seat. By this point you felt pretty bad about yelling at him. He hadn't done anything wrong, at least that you knew of, and it was mostly his money paying for this vacation. 

"What ever you want Wade, I was kind of being a bitch this morning." You smiled sheepishly at him, making him roll his eyes.

"Please, we all have bitchy days. Let me tell you something Petey did the other day. I go to his class and bring him flowers, even gave him a sweet kiss! And he yelled at me for it! Saying "Wade why did you come in costume? Wade you're my first boyfriend I didn't tell anyone yet! Wade now people think i'm dating Spiderman do you know how weird that is?" Well i'm fine with-" You cut Wade off, trying really hard not to laugh.

"Wade, secret identities, remember?" You asked, making his eyes go wide in realization. 

"Ooooooooooooh. Yeah that might be why." He said, nodding and successfully making you laugh. The two you entered the park with little trouble, admiring the zoo theme of the park as the two of you looked around. The two of you explored the aquarium, the tree, buying gifts for your significant others. Wade bought two stuffed Simbas, while you got Matt a few more coins and a necklace with a head shaped like a lion.

"Let's ride Expedition Everest!" Wade said, pulling you towards the roller coaster, a happy grin on his face. The two of you hopped on, bypassing the line due to the fast pass bracelet Wade bought. 

Matt was pushed to the back of your mind as the ride gave you and Wade an adrenaline rush, running for all of the coolest thrills, loosing your shit in the 'Honey I Shrunk the Kids' section. Finally, you and Wade decided to settle down and ride the safari attraction. "NAAA SA-" You quickly shut Wade up, giving him a playful glare. 

"You'll scare the lions Wade and we'll be what's on the menu." You said with a grin while Wade gasped. 

"Does that mean you're the Timon to my Pumba?" He asked hopefully, poking you in the side while you snickered. 

"Sure pal, sure."


	20. We Need To Go Home

You woke up, feeling, off that morning as you sat up in bed. Wade was singing loudly in the shower, so you left him a note saying you would be the one getting breakfast. You exited the room, walking down to the cafeteria, when you heard something as a group of people passed. "So glad we aren't in New York, a building collapsed last night, some people say..." You quickly pulled out your phone and stepped off the path, dialing Matt's number. 

"Pick up, please pick up." You muttered, bouncing in place. 

"Hello-" 

"Oh thank god-" You groaned as you realized that it was just his voice mail. When you were called back. You answered relieved.

"Matt thank god, I was so worried-"

"I'm not Matt ma'am." A deep voice said somberly, while you froze, panic invading your veins again.

"Then, who are you?" You asked calmly.

"Luke Cage ma'am." The hero of Harlem, Matt knew him? What was Luke Cage doing with his phone? "If I may ask, who are you, and how do you know Murdock?" 

"I'm (Y/n) (L/n), Matt's-" You heard Luke sigh, he sounded tired, and sad. 

"I know who you are, Matt talked about you. I'm sorry, to be the one to tell you this."

* * *

You entered the room, numb, Wade turned around but the words died on his lips. Tears were spilling down your face. "Did you know?" You whispered, making Wade flinch. 

"Know what?" He asked, knowing several things that would upset you.

"That Matt was Daredevil?" Wade sighed, sitting down. 

"Yes, he asked me not to tell you until he was ready, why did he tell you?" You sobbed. 

"Matt can't tell me anything, because he's dead." You choked out, while Wade stiffened. 

"What?" 

"H-He was in the building that collapsed last night, some terrorist group called the Hand was trying to destroy the city...Matt didn't make it." You explained, trying to dry your eyes but the tears wouldn't stop falling.

Wade got up, wrapping his arms around you, rubbing your back. "It's ok." It wasn't.

"We need to go home."

* * *

You knelt in front of the memorial, it was the only grave you could mourn at. 

"I wish you had told me." You whispered, staring at the plush that someone had made. You bowed your head, unaware of Wade staring at you from the shadows, brandishing his katana. 

"I'm sorry Peter." He muttered, eyes narrowed as he looked over the cityscape. "I have some hands to cut off."

 

 


	21. Regarding my decision for Andrew Garfield and not Tom Holland

It has come to my attention recently, that there is some confusion in my decision to have the Andrew Garfield Spider-Man instead of Tom Holland. Let me start off by saying it is not because I dislike Tom Holland, quite the opposite.

I love him as Spider-Man and I think he is a fantastic actor and person. I am also aware that he is 20 years of age, however the Spider-Man he plays is  _not_ and that is one reason. Deadpool would never date a teenage boy, due to being a canonical victim of pedophilla, rape, and incestual abuse.

The second is because in later chapters I will be delving into Peter's guilt over the death of Gwen Stacy, which has not happened in the new Spider-Man movies.

The third is because I hadn't watched Homecoming yet and I wasn't sure how the character would be handled. Less serious, more serious? I went with what I knew. 

Now about my tags, I put them there as warning for people who have gone through abusive relationships, because I don't want them to get an attack from anything. Nobody will be raping or abusing anyone, and that is a promise. 

 


	22. Cheer Up Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes help comes from an unlikely source.

Wade was worried sick about you. You were almost robotic in how you lived. He had to regularly remind you to eat, and bathe. You mostly sat on the couch, having taken a large break from work. It didn't help that he felt guilty as sin. Maybe he should have told you, or at least convinced Matt to tell you. What if Peter had been in that situation? What if Peter- Wade stopped those thoughts, ignoring the thoughts in his head warring over everything. The buzz he usually felt was slowly becoming bombshells and hand grenades. Wade turned off the stove as the kettle whistled. 

"Hey, made you your favorite brand of tea." He said with a smile, holding out your favorite mug. It was his first gift to you, it was black and said "I'm staying on the Dark Side until I get my coffee." in silver font. You gave him a stare and he resisted the urge to shudder. It looked so wrong to see your eyes so, lifeless. They were blank, devoid of any warmth or happiness. Just wallowing (e/c) pits of despair and sorrow. You gingerly took the mug, staring into the liquid as though it would bring Matt back if you stared just hard enough.

"(Y/N), do you want to go out tonight, just the two of us. We can go to the movies, or out to eat. Anything you want to do, just name it." Wade said, grabbing the hand that wasn't holding your mug. You sighed, putting the mug down, and looking at the carpet. 

"I appreciate the effort Wade. But, not tonight, not for a while. After I met M-Matt...everything was better. With you, him, and Peter, I felt invincible. Matt showed me love, that not all men are like Riley... I miss him Wade. Everything I do reminds me of him, and I-I just can't, not yet." You choked, your eyes filling with tears again.

"Every time I heard a tapping noise I think it's his cane, and he'll be turning the corner in a second with a bouquet and a smile. He'd say sorry for being late, a-and he'd give me a kiss on the cheek." You sniffed, tears making fresh tracks down your cheeks. Wade wrapped his arms around you, rocking back and forth. 

"I miss him, so much Wade." You whispered, and Wade nodded. 

"I know...I know." 

* * *

 

"So, is there a reason why you come here every night, or is it just to look?" A dark haired woman said, her arms crossed as she looked at you. 

"Yes. I was in love with him." You said, looking at her from the corner of your eye before looking back to the memorial. "So, why do you keep coming Ms. Jones?" 

She looked away, scoffing before sighing. "Because I feel guilty ok. I should have know Murdock would have pulled that stunt." 

"That's who Matt was, stubborn bastard." You said fondly, leaving two red and pink carnations.

Jessica looked it up, both meant 'I miss you'. 

* * *

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but why did you offer to buy me coffee?" Luke Cage asked, looking down at the steaming cup in front of him. You looked tired still, but clean at least. But that was mostly due to Wade. 

"To thank you. I would have never known if you hadn't told me, and I don't blame you for what happened." You said, tapping the side of of your own cup.

"I'm sorry, Matt, he was a good guy. Crazy as hell, but a good guy." Luke admitted, offering you a sad smile. You gave one back, leaving after paying. 

* * *

 

You let out another breath as you dropped your cigarette, watching the smoke trail up in intricate curls. "Thought you were a casual smoker?" You froze with your hand posed to pick up another one.

Frank sat next to you, staring out across the city scape. "So, Red's gone huh?" You nodded, staring down at the cement.

"Don't even think about it sunshine, i'd pull you away before you so much as moved." Frank warned, and you knew he meant it. 

"I wasn't." You defended, but you wondered if you were telling the truth.

"Sure. Look, I know what it's like to lose someone. Trust me I do. But look at what that's done to me." Frank said, taking the pack from your hands and stealing a cigarette from inside. 

"My wife hated this." He said, running a thumb along the side of the cancer stick. 

"I just wish I had more time with him." You said, the numbness felt good for a minute. It was better than constant pain.

"I know kid. I know." Frank said, patting your shoulder. The two of you sat there for a while as Frank finished his cigarette. Finally he stood up, removing his heavy letter jacket.

"Cheer up sunshine. A cloudy expression doesn't suit you." He said, draping it over your shoulders before disappearing.

"Thanks Frank." 


	23. I can't loose you too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Spideypool with a hint of angst because tbh that's probably why half y'all are here.

"I should have been there." Wade sighed, knowing that this talk was coming. Of course he still wasn't looking forward to it. 

"Petey, there is no way you could have known what was happening. It was on the other side of the city, and Matt didn't tell you anything." Wade said calmly, watching as Peter sighed, feeling a twinge of pity.

Peter took on too much of the responsibility in protecting New York and the people in his life. Now he knew the whole "With great power" speech, but damn it, not everything was Peter's fault. Nobody told him about the hand, and Peter did his best trying to protect the whole city. Still, Wade could see where he was coming from. 

"I know Wade, but damn it, after Gwen I... I don't want anyone to feel that." Wade winced. Gwen Stacy was a sensitive topic. She had been Peter's first love, and Wade understood the devastating amount of pain that came with loosing someone close to you. He had felt it more than once, he was feeling it now with you. You who he loved like a little sibling, who he would defend with his final breath if that day ever came. And you were dying, the loss of Matt literally killing you slowly as it destroyed every little happy light inside your soul. 

When Wade first met you, you had initially been shy, quiet, and awkward. But as he got to know you, the more he saw the brilliant colors that wormed into the grey and red of his life. The yellows of laughter, blues of calmness, greens of kinship. Now it was all fading to grey.

Peter knew what that was like after Gwen died. That was two people that he couldn't save. "Wade-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Parker." Wade said, unusually bleak in his tone. 

Peter sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Wade, I don't know if you've noticed but my track record of keeping my loved ones alive isn't strong."

"Good thing you don't need to." Wade's tone grew darker as he glared out the window. 

"Wade-"

"No Peter, I've lost too many people." Wade choked, burying his face in his hands. "Goddamn it Pete, I-I can't loose you too." 

Peter sniffed, and hugged him as Wade began to sob, pulling the younger man into his lap to cry onto his shoulder. "Please stay." Wade muttered, and Peter scoffed.

"Like you even need to say that." Wade let out a small smile at the retort. 

"Petey?" 

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could get married one day?" Peter grew bright red, covering his face.

"Wade you met Aunt May like two months ago, and we've been dating for like six months." Wade chuckled.

"I know, I know. It's too soon, but, can you see it? Like, is it a future you can see yourself having?" Peter pulled away to look Wade in the face, taking the time to wipe away the tears with a small smile.

"Yeah, I think I can see it." Wade grinned, nuzzling the other man's chest. 

"Good." It began to rain as the two men laid in each other's embrace, the only light coming from the moon.

* * *

You exited the apartment, phone tightly in hand as you left the building entirely, heading towards the memorial. Sure enough, they were there.

"You said, he's alive?" You panted.

"Possibly, we can't say 100%, but we figured you deserved to know." A blonde haired curly-haired man said, and you remembered that he was the heir to the Rand industry. 

"And, we wanted to ask you to join us." Luke said cautiously, and you squared up. 

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get my boyfriend back, because if he is alive, i'm going to kick his ass." You said, heading the to running car behind the trio hopefully about to become a full quartet again.

"I see why Matt likes her." Jessica grumbled, heading after you. Luke and Danny sent a glance at each other before shrugging. 

And just like that the Hero of Harlem, the Immortal Iron First, one smart ass detective, and a hopeful yet slightly pissed girlfriend went to retrieve the Devil of Hells Kitchen.


	24. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief halt in the story in celebration of Halloween, 'tis Spoopy season people. Or was, I recently moved so it's a tad difficult to write and update

You zipped up your costume, deducing that you were indeed, very cute in a cat costume. "Hurry up! Peter and Matt are waiting on us!" Wade said, opening the door with an excited grin on his face before he shoved the mask on.

You rolled your eyes and chuckled, following him out the door, ready for the parade.

Wade was dressed like the black knight from Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail, mainly so he could quote the line "Tis but a flesh wound". You smiled once you saw Matt's costume, dressed as a male Toph from Avatar, and Peter dressed up like Wade with a grin. "Ready to go boys?" You asked, helping Matt up, blushing slightly as he pressed a kiss to your temple.

"Always sweetheart." Wade winked, wrapping an arm around Peter and leading the way out the door. 

You waved to Phillip who was dressed as a ninja turtle, his dad's leading him from door to door in the hallway. You smiled and headed out, excited for the party you were heading to. Appearently Tony Stark loved inviting street level heros to private parties, provided they weren't currently hiding from the law like a certain broody friend of yours.

Then again, it was highly doubtful that Frank would do anything other than patrol tonight.

You entered avengers tower in awe, waving to Jessica who was dressed in a t-shirt saying "boo", and Danny who was dressed as a ninja. Luke was dressed like a werewolf while Claire who was dressed like a mummy told him jokes. You smiled, grabbing a Jell-O shot from a waitress dressed like a sexy pirate. 

After a few more, the night became a blur. You woke up with a pounding headache, with only brief flashes of last night. Having a dance off with Luke, a drinking contest with Stark, beer pong with a red haired woman, Matt giving you a lap dance, and you were pretty sure you arm wrestled Thor. 

You grinned, seeing Matt passed out naked on your chest. "We should do this more often."


	25. Colors

You sat near his bed, his hand in between yours as you gently kissed his slightly cold fingers. Matthew Murdock was alive, asleep still, but alive. The nuns had told you to not wake him up, worried stress could make him wound himself worse. Jessica, Luke, and Danny were outside the church because talking wasn't allowed in the nuns' prescense.

You gently put his hand back down, laying your head on your arms as you watched him breathe. You still wanted to slap him, but above all else you wanted to kiss him. But first, you decided to close your eyes and rest, you hadn't been able to since Matt was announced dead. So, you closed your eyes and fell asleep, dreaming in colors again.

When you awoke, it was to someone stroking your hair gingerly. "You've taken up smoking again." He muttered and you chortled, throwing your arms around his neck, kissing him fiercely. Matt kissed back, arms wrapped tightly around your waist. 

"I'm sorry for making you sad, and worried." You sniffed, burying your face in his neck.

"Damn straight you are, you'll be lucky that once I have you home that I won't slap you so hard your ancestors will feel it." Matt chuckled warmly, rubbing your back. 

"And I would deserve it." He said, as you pulled away from him. You smiled, crossing your legs.

"So, Wade and I talked after I told him you were found. We were thinking of getting a small place in Queens. For the four of us, if you're interested?" You offered, tapping your knee. 

"Four of us?"

"Wade, Peter, you, and me." You explained, eyeing him from the corner of your eye. Matt smiled.

"That sounds amazing." You kissed him, and curled up on his chest, the two of you falling asleep again just before Jessica entered. The cynical detective smiled slightly, closing the sort behind her as she left. 'Those two need rest.' Jessica thought, heading hack over to Luke and Danny.

A week later, you slapped Matt after he set down the last box. He sent a stunned glance your way, hearing you snicker. "I told you that once I had you home I would slap you." Matt smiled, home indeed.

* * *

 


	26. Movie Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am an awful person for making you guys wait so long for one update. It's just been hard these last few weeks with school and moving over four states. The time zone and shit is messing with me bad.

You woke up to Matt stroking the exposed skin of your shoulders, and planting a gentle kiss on your neck. "Morning sweetheart." He said with a groggy tone, a loose smile on his lips. 

You smiled back and stroked his jaw. "Morning dearest." 

"Ugh you two are so cute it makes me want to puke I stg." Wade said with a cheerful tone, tying the front of his bright pink fluffy robe. 

"WADE!" You growled, chucking a pillow at the cackling mercenary. 

"Too slow sweetcheeks!" Wade teased before running away with a giggle. "Breakfast in ten!" Peter walked by with a yawn and tired smile. 

"Morning." 

"Morning." You and Matt echoed, getting up and getting dressed. 

You walked hand in hand to breakfast, where Wade was making enough pancakes to feed a small army.

"So lovebirds, maple, blueberry, or pecan syrup?" Wade said with a broad grin on his face, pausing to kiss Peter's cheek. 

"Wade, there is no way we can eat this before going to work." You said, crossing your arms. 

"I know, that's why I did us all a favor and called in sick." Peter and Matt spat out some coffee while you growled and chucked your slipper at Wade's head.

"WADE YOU CAN'T DO SHIT LIKE THAT!"

The merc pouted, looking at his feet. "I just wanted to spend the day with my favorite people." Your heart softened, it had been a long time since just the four of you had hung out. 

"Ok Wade, what do you want to do?" You sighed, sitting down. Wade perked up, and set down a plate in front of you, happily chatting about 'Movie Day'. After eating together, and Wade insisting that the dishes would be done later. The four of you flopped down, and turned on Netflix, staring with the Fox and the Hound. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But why?!" Wade whined, sniffling as Copper snarled at Todd. 

"(Y/n) please promise me that we'll never be like that!" He sobbed, grabbing your hand and crushing you in a hug.

"Of course not Wade." You sighed, detangling yourself from him, watching as Wade instead clung to Peter who patted his back. 

"Ok so now," You continued, explaining to Matt what was going on. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aw, Peter can we do that one day?" Wade cooed, staring at the screen as Belle and Beast danced all over the ballroom. 

"Sure, but only if you'll be Belle." 

"AW BABE!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's kind of a shit knight isn't she?" 

"Well, I like Garrett from what you've described." Matt said, kissing your temple.

"Maybe that's what we can do." 

"Yeah, maybe."

 

You sighed, opening your eyes  to three sets of snores. You smiled, and turned down the tv, before going back to sleep.


	27. Merry Christmas Ya Filthy Animal

You felt warm. Warm and happy under the covers with Matt wrapped in your arms with his head resting on your chest and thickly scarred arms wrapped around your waist. At least, until Wade jumped onto the two of you at exactly 12:37 a.m. Christmas Day. "Wake up! It's Christmas time bitches!" 

"WADE WILSON IT ISN'T EVEN ONE IN THE FUCKING MORNING! IF YOU ARE NOT BACK IN BED WITH PETER IN FIVE MINUTES HE WILL NO LONGER HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" You roared after covering Matt's ears...though he still winced a few times. 

Wade got off the two of you, grumbling as he headed back to his room.

* * *

 

ONE A.M.

Wade snickered as he headed back to your room. You said One after all. 

He froze as he heard Matt's low growl. "Wilson I will sodomize you if you get up to do anything other than pee before eight, understood?" Wade huffed, but obeyed, crawling next to Peter again.

Thankfully the web slinger was a very deep sleeper so Wade had little trouble doing so, and with a sigh closed his eyes again. 'I guess I can wait a few more hours...maybe.'

* * *

 

Thankfully he could, finding that you and Matt were much more pleasant when you two after coffee. (Or what ever wakes you up in the morning.) After a breakfast consisting of last nights' left over pizza and donuts, the four of you gathered presents. Three for everyone. With you being the first to open yours. 

The first was a beautiful ring from Matt, made of rose gold, with three rubies. "One for each of your favorite red themed superhero." he joked. Upon looking closer you saw that the left ruby was ringed with black, the right with dark clue, and the middle had two D's barely visible underneath. You of course loved it and quickly put it on. 

Peter's gift was simple, but still thoughtful. A collection of pictures he had taken, all of which you found aesthetically pleasing. 

Finally, there was Wade's gift. Inside was a gift from your first adventure together. The two of you had gone to the amusement park, where a bunch of assassins where trying to kill Wade. It was the photo booth pictures you had taken. The first two were the both of you making silly faces. The third was Wade pointing the the right to distract you, the fourth was him aiming while you looked. The fifth was of you looking scared as he fired the gun, and the sixth was you hurriedly pulling him outside. "Good times." you winked, before hugging Wade. "Thank you."

Next was Matt's turn. You gave him audio recordings of you reading your favorite books so that he could enjoy them too. Peter gave him a new Braille catholic bible, noting that the old one was falling apart. Wade gave him a pimp cane, which Matt found extremely amusing in truth, joking it would be a good back up weapon.

Peter was third. You gave him a new camera, a mildly funny gift considering what he gave you. None the less he loved it, admiring the resolution. Matt gave him a complete box set of Bill Nye the Science Guy. Peter didn't find it as funny as everyone else. Peter gasped as Wade's gift. A telescope with a camera lense inside so he could capture pictures of the stars that must have cost a fortune to get.

"You're welcome!" Wade chirped as he excitedly tore into his gifts. Matt had given him two metal bowls, Peter gave Wade a few sqeaky toys. 

"Wow, thanks guys?" Wade said clearly confused.

"Well, we all kind of had to help out on this one you said, opening the door. Out came running a two year old husky German shepherd mix missing her front leg. "Meet Max."

Wade gasped, grinning as the dog began to give him excited and sloppy kisses. "Oh guys thank you! I love her so much." You sat on the arm of Matt's chair, resting your head on his as you watched Wade and Peter play with Max on the floor, the sound of Home Alone in the background.

"Merry Christmas ya filthy animal."

 


End file.
